I Will Always Love You No Matter What
by X-Pooky-X
Summary: The sadness and the loneliness in his eyes, it hurt me so much. Why is he threaten like that? Why can't no one love him? It is sad to see a 6 years old boy, lonely and having no friends. And that people are screaming to him that he is a monster, freak, that he must die! But I will love him... I will always love him no matter what! -Asuka
1. Chapter 1 The red hair boy

**Hello guys! I'm busy with kinda rewriting this story. I'm also planning to not writing this story to the very details. Like with the Chunin Exams and that. So it would be a bit different story. And I'm trying to write the lemons in the later chapters. I was very obsessed with Lemon stories, that I put the Lemon scenes very quick in the chapter. And I found it a bit weird to let 12 year old kids to have sex with each other XD But it will be still a M-rated story. I hope you guys don't mind it. And hopefully that you guys still reading my story. I'm also very sorry that it took so long, but I also thought that I had put this story on Hiatus but that wasn't :(.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The red hair boy<strong>

I live in a village. A village with only sand. Also known the Sand village. And there is a boy who lives here, but my parents hold a secret to me why I not may play with him. They only said that he was dangerous. So I may not going outside. But one day I got permission to play with the other kids. I didn't know that my parents were watching me. So a few minutes later to search for the kids I saw the boy with red hair. But then my parents appeared before me and dragged me to home.

" Mommy Daddy! I just want to play outside! He is not dangerous! " I yelled and screamed, and struggled to get lost of my parents grip. But it didn't work. My daddy hold me firmer. And my mom didn't say anything.

" I thought that we had told you to not to play with _him_! He is dangerous. I thought that we could trust you to not to play with him but with the other kids!" My daddy looked very stern at me. And I looked back the same way. Then I escaped from their grip on me and ran to the boy, but then I saw his eyes, those sad eyes. I couldn't imagine that someone could have such lonely and sad eyes. It hurts me. It hurts me very bad. Then I heard the kids shouting at me.

" Yo, Asuka. Are you going to play with us? I know you parents hate it when you play with _him_!" That hurt me too. I don't want to play with them, I want to play with _him_! But then I saw those eyes again. And I saw sand flowing by him, and that he were attacking the kids. I know why, because when I ran to them they say awful stuff like, "_monster", "die", "freak". _It hurts me so much, that must almost cry. Then I wake up into the reality when I heard my parents yelling that I must… run? Why running? Then I saw it, some sand were also attacking me. Before I could even move it went black for my eyes. I heard my mother screaming and my father cursing. And then it was silent and dark.

A few hours later. I woke up slowly. I heard my mother crying and I know that my father was with her, because of the charka I sensed from him. I open my eyes and looked at my parents. My mother ran up to me and hugged me. I groaned from the pain and she let me go in an instant.

" Sorry honey! Are you alright? I thought that you were dead! " My mother was still crying but my father was angry.

" Didn't we told you Asuka?! That he is dangerous! Look at you! You are covered in bandages!" My father looked furious.

" Stop it honey! You father and I had discussed with each other that you may not play anymore outside. And if we are going to do groceries you come with us. If you want it or not." I nodded and got out of bed. My injuries hurt but I ignored it. The nurse came inside the room and walked to us.

" Asuka, I see you are awake. You can go home with you parents. But rest well. " She gave me a smile and I give her one back. I got out of bed and put on my shoes and walked with my parent back to home.

When we got there I must straight to bed. I walked up the stairs with my mother following me to mine bedroom. I was sitting on the bed and looked at my mom.

" Oh honey, we also forgot to say that we had a mission tomorrow. I don't know how long we are gone. But your grandmother will take care of you. " My grandmother? Maybe she will let me play with the red boy! I smiled, and my mother gives me a confusion look. I shook my head.

" I'm just glad that grandmother is taken care of me. That's all mother. " She gave me a smile. I went to bed, and she gives me a night kiss. And went down stairs. I couldn't sleep, and that irritates me. The injuries still hurts and I must think every time about the red hair boy. The look in his eyes. It hurt so much… I was startled when I feel some tears running down my cheek. I removed them quickly as I can.

A few hours later I heard my parents going to bed. I was still awake. I noticed that they came checking on me. So I pretend that I was sleeping. When they saw that I was 'sleeping' they closed the doors and went to their bed. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. Then I heard soft knockings on the door. I shot up and ran to the door. I opened closely and was watching that my parents didn't walked out of their room. So walked slowly down stairs to the door and opened it also slowly. Then I saw him. The red hair boy.

"Hey… I have some medicine for you. " He stretched his arms to me with a paper bag. I smiled at him, what startles him and I took the bag. I looked in it and took out a jar with ointment in it.

" Thank you. " And my smile was still there. " Must you not going to sleep. Everyone is sleeping now. " I looked at him in confusion.

" I don't sleep. I can't sleep. " He looked at the ground.

" That's horrible. " I whispered to him, and he nodded. He looks so very nice. I can't imagine that no one likes him. I heard some people call him a monster. Because he attacked them with his sand. But then, he is not a monster. I also heard from my parents that he killed some people… I looked at him and was still watching the ground.

" Asuka…" He looked up and gave me a confusion look.

" My name is Asuka. " I gave him a smile and closed the door behind mine back.

" Uh… My name is Gaara." What a nice name.

" That's a nice name. "

" Shall we talk somewhere more private? I don't want to wake up my parents. And they will mad at me if they saw me outside. " I put the jar in my pocket and stood next to him and waited for him.

" Oké, I know a place where we can talk. " I smiled to him and I followed him to a place.

We were sitting on a balcony, if I'm right on the balcony what was connected with the Kazekage building. We were watching the sky and the people who were still walking on the street.

" Don't you must sleep?" I was startled, but then relaxed. I shook my head.

" The pain is too much to get some sleep. " I saw that I hurt him with that.

" But it is not your fault! You only thought that I was like them. But I am not like them! I don't hate you like the others. I don't think that you are a monster like they do. I don't think that you are a freak like they do!" I started to cry.

" I don't think that you must die, like they want! I don't understand why they are like that to you. You don't deserve to be threaten like that! You are just a boy. A 6 six year old boy! I don't think you will harm them without a reason. And there is that sadness in your eyes. What also hurt me. I can't stand it that you are alone. So, I want to be your friend! " I hold his hands and was still crying. He looked very shocked at me. and holds also my hands.

" I don't want that you are alone anymore. I want to be there for you. Only for you. " and with that I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He startled but relaxed after the little kiss. He put his hand on his cheek and didn't knew what he must say.

" Do you want to help me to put on the ointment on my wounds? That's the only thing you owe me. " I laughed and he still didn't knew what he must say, but blushed and nodded.

" I like you Gaara. I like you very much. " I was blushing and took the ointment out of mine pocket and gave it to him. He opened the jar and removed my bandages. He put on the ointment on my wounds. I groaned when the pain gets worse.

"Sorry!" Gaara stopped with putting the ointment on my wounds and looked hurt.

I shook my head. " No, you don't have to say sorry to me. " I tried to give him a smile.

" Just, go on with putting the ointment on my wounds. " I looked at him and keeps smiling at him . " You didn't hurt me Gaara… You will never hurt me. and I will never hurt you."

The hours flew by. I put on back my bandages, the ointment softened the wounds. And I didn't feel pain anymore. I leaned with my head against the shoulder of Gaara. And closed my eyes. I was so tired of the pain that I slowly felt in sleep. I didn't even felt that I was carried to my home, and put on the bed. He put the sheets over me and was watching me. " Gaara…" He looked at me startled and keeps watching at me. "I hope I will see you tomorrow again… " And with that he gave me a small smile and was then gone with his sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Spending time with each other

**Hello guys! This is chapter two ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Spending time with each other<strong>

The next morning I woke up and blinked a few times. How did I come here? Did he carried me to home? That's very nice of him. I blushed and was startled when I heard some knockings on my door.

" Come inside." I got up and held the sheets over my legs. And my mother was coming inside.

" Hello honey, have you slept well? " She was sitting on the edge of mine bed. She was dressed like a ninja. A beautiful ninja. I wanted to be a ninja like her.

" I didn't get many sleep because of the pain. Maybe I will sleep in the afternoon. Is grandmother already here?" She nodded and gave me a smile.

" Breakfast is ready. " She got up and walked already down stairs. I got out of bed and walked also downstairs. Maybe I can ask grandmother why they hate him. I was sitting at the table with my parents and my grandmother. She gave me softly a hug.

" Hello grandmother. " I gave her a smile and began to eat my breakfast.

" You've grown a lot Asuka. And how is your training with your parents?" She gave me a smile.

" Good. I learn a lot from my parents, and from school. And I have learned a jutsu!" I gave them a bright smile.

" Oh, what kind of jutsu? " We were all eating our breakfast, and my grandmother was waiting of my reply.

" Thunder punch! He is not big yet, but I train to make him bigger. And also later to doing it with both hands. " She gave me a big smile and patted my head. I gave her a big smile back.

When we were all done with eating I did the dishes together with my mom, my father and grandmother were sitting in the living room. Just talking about things.

" Asuka, would you be good and nice to your grandmother? She is also nice to you. " She gave me a smile and I nodded. " Oh, and you must ask your grandmother to switch the bandages to new bandages. " I nodded again to her and got of the chair and shoved it back under the table. My mom and I were also sitting in the living room. Then my mom and dad were leaving for their mission.

" Be nice and good Asuka. And train well. And also listen to your sensei. " Said my father and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

" And eat your vegetables. If I heard from grandmother that you didn't eat them…"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah mom. I know… " I sighed. " Just got home safe oké? " They both nodded and gave me a one last kiss when they leave our home and the village.

" So Asuka, what do you want to do? " My grandmother ask me and walked back to the living room.

" I wanted to ask you to switch my bandages. " I stroked over the bandages and thought about it how Gaara put the ointment on my wounds. It was so nice, he did it very carefully. I was startled when I felt that my grandmother removed my bandages. And saw that they were threaten with ointment.

" You mother didn't told me she had put on ointment on the wounds. " She looked at me confused and I sighed. Shall I tell it to her? What if she gets angry? And tell directly at my parents. I sighed again.

" I was with Gaara, last night. " I saw she was shocked but I ignored it. " Yes, he did this to me. but it was not his intention to do it at me. It was more for the kids who were really bullying him! Last night he came to my house to give me some medicine like this. " I took the jar out of my pocket and gave it to my grandmother. " He was very nice. To me… But I don't understand why they are doing this to him. " And for I knew it I began to cry. " Why are they like that to him grandmother? He is nice… He only hurt them, because they hurt him. He don't want to be alone grandmother! I saw it… I saw it in his eyes. The sadness and the loneliness in his eyes! But last night I gave him a friend! And that was me!" My grandmother was shocked. But sighed then. " Well, if it was not his intention to hurt you, and he had threaten you with this ointment. Then it is alright I guess. You may play with him. You can also invite him here. So that I also can watch you two. That nothing would happen. Understood?" She looked at me serious and I nodded. " First I put you in bath. Then we put on some new bandages."

The bath was really nice, and it calmed my wounds. My grandmother washed me very carefully to not to hurt me. When I was done with bathing, I dried myself and my grandmother put the ointment on my wounds and put after that the bandages on me. then I got dressed and went outside. To look for Gaara. I ran through the village when I saw the kids who was playing kickball. I walked to them when I saw Gaara on the swing. I walked to him and gave him a bright smile. " Hey Gaara." He looked up and gave me also a smile. I grabbed his hand and run back to my house. We both were blushing. " Would you want to come to my house? We can play there. If you want. " He nodded and came with me. We were still holding hands. And I smiled.

When we got home my grandmother had baked cookies and gave us a glass of milk. She gave always milk to make our bones stronger. We ate both our cookies and drank our milk, then we went up stairs. I heard my grandmother saying I must let my door open. I sighed. I understood her but it annoyed me. When we were in my bedroom I was sitting on bed and patted next to me, to let Gaara know that he could sit next to me on the bed.

" You have a beautiful room. " He looked around and I was chuckling.

" Thank you. What do you want to do? " I was looking at him and give him pa big smile. I was so happy that I could play with him. I was never so happy in my life.

" I don't know. " Then I was yawning. And he looked at me.

" Didn't you get much sleep? " I shook my head.

" The pain was to hurtful but when you put on the ointment, it softened the pain and then I fell in sleep. But have you carried me to home? " He nodded and gave me a small smile.

" You don't mind do you?" I shook my head.

" No, it was very nice and cute of you Gaara. Do you want to lay with me on the bed? I'm very tired. But I still want to be with you. " I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. Because I'm so tired, but I don't want to leave him.

" I will stay with you. Just get your rest oké? " I nodded and I laid down on my bed under the sheets. And I felt that he was also laying next to me and under the sheets. " But Gaara… I thought that you never sleep." He nodded.

" But I want to lay next to you. To protect you. " I must blushing. To protect me. I was laying with my face to him and I closed my eyes to sleep. I felt he put his arm around me and laid his head against mine. And so I went slowly to fall in sleep. My grandmother saw that, but instead of yelling or whatever she smiled and went back down stairs. A few hours later I woke up and looked up, and I saw that he had closed his eyes. I smiled. He looked also cute when his eyes are closed. I stroked his cheek with my fingers and he groaned. I was laughing softly and saw he had open his eyes, and looked at me with confusing.

" So you have also slept. " He blinked a few times to realize he had slept. But was also confused. He didn't understand. When he falls asleep the Shukaku will be awaken but this time it hadn't happened. Was it because of her. He blinked a few times and looked then at me. I gave him a smile and went out of bed and stretched my body. Gaara went also out of bed. We walked both down stairs and were sitting on the couch in the living room.

" Aah you two are awake. Do you two want some drinks? Shall I make some tea? " We both nodded, and looked then at each other. I smiled to him and he gave a small smile back. A few minutes later we got our tea, and also a cookie. It was my favorite. Chocolate chip cookies. And I found out it was also Gaara's favorite cookie. We ate our cookie and drank our tea.

" Asuka, it is almost dinner time. I think that Gaara must go home soon. Otherwise they will searching for him. Would you want him to bring him back to home?" I nodded and drank further my tea.

" No, she hasn't to bring me to home. I can walk alone. " He gave me a small smile. " It is not safe for you to walk alone, I can protect myself. But it is nice of you to walk me home. " And he also drank his tea further. When we were done with drinking and eating our cookie. I guided him to the door and there we stood. We looked at each other. But I don't wanted him to leave. " Do I see you tomorrow again? We can again sleeping together in the afternoon. " I smiled and he gave me a small smile back. " Yes I'll be here tomorrow. " And I was watching him when he was walking to his house. I went back inside, and spent the rest of the night with my grandmother. And hoped that nothing bad will happen tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^ If there is still grammar or spelling mistakes pls let me know ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 The bad news

**Hello guys! This is chapter 3! Enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 The bad news<strong>

It was already late, but because I had no school tomorrow. So my grandmother didn't mind that I was staying awake late. So I went to bed but I was startled when I saw someone in my room. But when I turned on the light I saw that it was Gaara. " Gaara! I thought you would be home. Is everything alright? " I walked to him but then he raised his head. I was shocked, because his face was full of anger. And it hurt me very much. " Gaara, why are you so mad? " And then I saw the kanji on the left of his head the blood was still running down his face. " Gaara what happened to your head! " I closed the door and was running to him. when he suddenly pushed me on the bed. " Gaara that hurts. Just tell me what's wrong. Or did wrong. " I looked at him, he had grabbed my hands and laid them at each side of my head. " Is it true, that you don't love me? is it true that you used me?! is it true that you don't want to be my friend!" I was shocked how angry he was. Who did this to him?! " Gaara, please calm down! And no it is not true! I like you and love you, I am your friend and no I didn't used you! Believe me Gaara! I like you very much!" I panted, wow I was glad that I said it to him. He looked shocked at me and my door was slammed open, and there stood my grandmother shocking and panting in the doorway.

" What is going on here?!" She looked amazed how we were laying on the bed.

" It is nothing grandmother. Just some kids had told Gaara some lies. And he was angry about it. Don't worry grandmother. " She wasn't sure about it, and luckily she didn't saw the wound on his head. But she left the room and closed the door.

" Annoying women…" Growled Gaara and was still looking angry at me.

" Hey, my grandmother is not annoying! " I looked angry back at him, but then softened. And I sighed.

" What had happened to you Gaara. " I looked at him with sad eyes. But he said nothing. He even let go of my hands. And I holds his head with my hands. " Gaara please tell me. who did this to you? " I cried and put his forehead against me. " Please tell me…"

" It doesn't matter. I have no problems with him anymore. " I looked at him in shock. Did he kill that person?

" Are you telling the truth? That you love me?" I nodded at him. " Say it!" He said angry to me.

" I love you Gaara." I looked at him straight in his eyes.

" Do you only love me?" I want to nod again, but I didn't want to make him angry again.

" Yes, Gaara I only love you. And I will always love you. " He was still looking angry at me, and I didn't know what I must do. The only thing what I wanted to do was to hug him, but I don't want to make him more angrier then he was." Go to sleep, it is late already. " I nodded to him. " But I have to change. "

" You can change in here, in your room right? " He was still angry.

" Y-Yeah… but it is akward if you are also in my room. " I blushed and looked at him, but what I only get is an angry face. I sighed and I got changed. I saw that he was looking at me. every movement that I make. I blushed really hard. When I got changed I got in my bed and was laying under the sheets. And I saw that Gaara also was going to lay next to me. I was looking at him and his face didn't change at all. I tried to lay comfortable and closed my eyes., and felt slowly in sleep.

And so the days passed by. Every night Gaara was laying with me in bed. To protect me, but also that no one else slept with me. He was also watching me when I talked to other boys. Even girls! But I understand him. But I don't still know what happened that night. But he don't want to talk about it with me. I also heard that there were more people were murdered, and I also can guess who it was. I sighed and did some groceries for my grandmother. And I was wondering when my parents got back. And my grandmother got a little bit worried about how Gaara is acting. But I don't want to tell my grandmother what happened. I was afraid she would banned Gaara. And I don't want to leave him! I looked over my shoulder and Gaara was standing against a wall to watch me. I gave him a smile, but I didn't get one back. I missed the old Gaara who gave every time a smile back... I sighed and paid for the things I bought, and walked back to Gaara. I saw some people with amazement that I was hanging around with Gaara. They didn't hate me, they find me stupid because I was with a murderer. But I don't mind. I love him and that will always be, no matter what!

We walked back to my house and I gave my grandmother the things what I must bought. And Gaara and I went up stairs to my room. He closed the door and was sitting next to me in my room. He was staring at me. and I looked back at him. " What is it Gaara?" He looked then very angry. " You liked him, right?!" He was furious.

" What?! What are you talking about? Who must I like? The only one I like is you Gaara. I have told you!" He shook angry his head.

" You always talk to him! And smiles at him! you like him!" Oké, now I became angry.

" Gaara please! He is just nice to me! I don't like him! And if you not believe me, than leave me alone!" I got off my bed and walked angry to the bathroom what was connected at my room and slammed the door closed. Grrrrrrr, why is he so jealous! I already told him that I only liked him! not another boy! Baka! Baka! I tried to calm myself down. But it was harder than I thought. A few minutes later when I was calmed down I opened the door and saw Gaara still sitting on my bed with the same expression on his face. I sighed and walked to him. I looked at him with sad eyes, I hold his head against my chest and sighed again. Then I heard some knocking on the door. I let Gaara go, and saw that he was happy with that, but I didn't care. I walked to the door en opened it and listen to what would be said. My grandmother walked to the door and opened it.

" Hello… can I do something for you?" She asked the two men who were standing for our door.

" Uhm… we have terrible news… is Asuka home?" My grandmother walked to the stairs and called me. I went downstairs but Gaara remain in my room but was still listening.

" Is something wrong grandmother? " I looked at her with a confused look and was sitting on the couch. In front of me there were sitting two sand nins on the couch.

" Asuka, these two men had something to say to you." I saw that my grandmother was not very happy. And was she almost crying?

" Asuka, we have terrible news… we got a message that you both parents… Had… Died, during their mission." After that I stared out blankly. What?! My parents died?! My mom?! My dad?! I will never seen them again?! I cried… I cried so hard. That even not my grandmother could calm me down.

" Asuka, calm down… I know it hurts. But please…It will be alright… " She hugged me, but I was still crying. And I sensed some strange chakra above me. I saw through my blurry eyes that the two men also sensed it.

" Is Gaara here?!" Both I and my grandmother were shocked.

" Please don't hurt him!" I released myself from my grandmother and I was running upstairs to Gaara. I saw he was really furious. And I could sense a demon chakra with him. " Gaara calm down!" I was running to him and hugged him. " Please Gaara calm down! I'm okay, I'm just a little bit hurt. But I'm okay Gaara. " I hugged him tighter and cried harder. Then I felt his arms around me. I looked up and saw him looking at me with sadness. Then I saw Gaara looking angry, not to me but at the people who were behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the two men and my grandmother. With shocking eyes. I turned back to Gaara and hugged him further.

" I think you two should leave… Also you can see, Gaara don't hurt her. So there is nothing to worry about. " My grandmother brought them to the door and let them walk outside. I smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked to my dresser to get changed. Then I felt that he grabbed me. " What is it Gaara?" I looked at him with confusing. " I want to change you. " My face became red, and I mean RED. " H-H-Huh? O-O-Okay… " I turned around so that I faced Gaara. And he began to pulling off my clothes. I blushed and didn't dare to look at him. Then I stood there in my underwear and bandages. "Oh Gaara, my bandages need to be changed. Would you help me with that? " He nodded coldly and removed my bandages. " Oh, and I need to be washed. " I saw he looked at me with annoyance but I gave him a smile. We went both to the bathroom and Gaara washed my wounds. Put some ointment on it and put new bandages over my wounds. " Thank you Gaara. " And went back to the bedroom and put on my pajamas, and went in bed. I saw that Gaara was also laying next to me and hold me tight.

" Gaara…"

"Hn."

" Do you think that my parents will watching me from above?" I looked at him and he looked at me.

" I don't know… just go the sleep okay?" He sounds a bit annoyed and laid his head on my head.

" Okay, Good night Gaara-kun" I chuckled.

" Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 The Mission

**Hello guys! Here is chapter 4. This chapter is not a lemon chapter anymore. The lemon chapters would be somewhere were they are much older. Or maybe somewhere during the Chunin Exams but I don't know yet. I hope you like it guys! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 The mission (6 years later.)<strong>

The sun was shining and my grandmother was cleaning happily the house. I must really laughing because sometimes she can be very crazy, on a funny way. I was sitting in the living room watching my grandmother cleaning. I had still my pajamas on, and was about to take a shower. But my grandmother was too funny to leave her. But I forced myself to go upstairs and to take a shower. I went to my bathroom and undressed myself. I turned on the shower and went under it. It was six years ago that my parents died. And that my grandmother moved in by me. To take care of me. And she was glad that I make it to genin. I was also proud of myself. I even went to my parents grave and told them that I became genin. I think if they still lived, that they will surely be proud of me. I smiled and washed my hair. I hope that I will be beautiful like my mother and be strong like my father. I train every week to make myself stronger. I had even met the siblings of Gaara. I don't know why that he had never told me that he had siblings. Even before he became so cold and hard and emotionless. I sighed, but I was still glad that I had him by my side. But in the years that passed he became more colder and emotion lesser. But I was glad he was still hanging around with me. I sighed again. After I was done with taking a shower I turned it off and dried myself. I put on my underwear, my black stockings till mid thigh. A short pants and a fishnet shirt. And over mine fishnet shirt I wear a top with a zipper what stopped by my breast, you can just see my cleavage. I wrapped my headband around my neck. And put on fishnet cloves. I brushed my hear and did at each side of my head a small ponytail, the rest of my hair was hanging loose. I put on my sandals and walked to my window. I opened it, and was sitting on the edge. I was watching the people who were walking by. Then I saw a red head.

" Gaara!" I saw he stopped walking and looked to above, to see where his name was coming. Then he looked at me. Still with an emotionless face.

" Well, well, sunshine… can't you look what happier? " I chuckled and I saw he was rolling with his eyes and looked at me with annoyance.

" Come over here. I must tell you something. " I smiled at him, and he was gone. Huh?! I was looking over the streets where he was, but I didn't find him.

" You want to tell me something." Then I heard his voice behind me. Every time when he talks to me I get shivers down my spine. Not that I was afraid of him, but it actually turns me on. I blushed and looked over my shoulder. " Hello Gaara." I turned around and stand in front of him. I stroked his cheek and was smiling happily to him. But he was still looking at me with the same cold face. I sighed and I looked at him with annoyance.

" You wanted to tell me something." He looked at me. I bent forward so that my mouth was by his ear and whispers.

" I love you… Gaara-kun." I said with a chuckling, but he didn't say anything. Just looking at me. " Is there nothing what that you can say? Instead of looking only angry or cold at me?" I looked annoyed at him and put my fists on my hips.

" Why should I say anything. You said you love me. Fine by me." Nothing changed… He walked to the window and outside. " Don't you have to go to my sister for training?" Shit! That's right! I must train with Temari!

" Thank yo-." Before I could finish my sentence he was along gone. I sighed again and went downstairs.

My grandmother was falling asleep at the couch. I smiled at her and grabbed a blanket and laid it over her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

" Sleep well grandma." I chuckled and walked outside.

When I came on the training fields I met an angry blond women. She was not very happy and she had her fan already ready. I tried to run away, because I knew what she would do if I let her wait too long. I turned around but then I was thrown away by a gust of wind.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I tried to find my balance, and landed with both feet's on the roof of one of the houses.

" Temari! That's not nice! Sorry that I kept you waiting so long! But…I was held up." I scratched the back of my head and landed before her. " Gomenasai Temari-san." I give her a small smile and walked to my spot.

" You were held up? By who or by what?" She looked at me with a penetrating gaze.

" Uh… Well… You wouldn't believe me… If I said I was held up by your little brother… Gaara…" I turned away from here and looked at the ground.

" By Gaara? Wow, I really can't believe he is doing nothing to you. I still don't understand the relationship between you two. Why can you do everything to him? If we want to do something to him he threatened that he will murder us." She gave me a confused look.

" Because I'm not afraid of him. And stand by his side no matter what. I gave myself as his friend. As his lover… But I'm not sure if he sees me as a lover or just a girl were he can play with. But I love him! And will always do no matter what." I saw that she had trouble with it when I said that.

" Ah, I see. " I saw see restrained herself and looked at me with the face when I arrived here. " Let's train!"

We have trained for hours and I am exhausted! I was already exhausted after a hour but I wanted to train more. I wanted to be strong. Strong for Gaara. I want to fight him. But I don't know why he don't want to fight me. It is just a mysterious guy, but I like that.

" Okay, Asuka. We are done for today. Tomorrow is Kankuro here.

" Okay, is good. How late would he be here?" I wiped of the sweat from my forehead. Great this would be the second shower/bathing for today.

" Uhm… He will be here early. Like 7 o'clock." She put her fan back at her back.

" That early?! " I sighed and nodded at her. " Okay is good. And thanks for the training Temari-san!" I bowed at her and walked back to my house. It was early in the afternoon and I was hungry, very hungry. Hopefully is grandma awake and making delicious lunch. I smiled and walked faster to home. But then Baki-sensei was appearing in front of me.

" Baki-sensei, what are you doing here?" I looked confused at him.

" The fourth Kazekage is looking for you. " He said with a normal voice with his arms crossed.

" The Kazekage is looking for me? Why? Is it for a mission? " He nodded at me and I sighed. Well with missions I will become stronger too. I walked with Baki-sensei to the Kazekage-building. It was a silent walk to the building. I hate that. Why don't they speak more often?

After we have arrived at the building we walked to the office. Baki-sensei was knocking at the door and was waiting for a response, when we got that we entered the office. I felt it akward that I smell so bad because of my training. But I could hardly tell that to him, that I first want to shower and then coming to the building. I stood in front of the desk of the Kazekage.

" Hello Asuka, I have a mission for you. It is a two men squad mission, and the other person will be Gaara. " I smiled. Yes finally a mission with Gaara.

" But why isn't Gaara here? He is also assigned to this mission why isn't he here?" I looked confused at the Kazekage.

" I already told him about the mission. Yeah it is strange to tell it separately, but I want to tell you something about Gaara." He looked serious at me and I nodded.

" You know he has the Shukaku inside of him, right? " I nodded again.

" But sometimes it can get out of hand. So that the Shukaku will appear. The Shukaku is very dangerous. But it is very hard to get Gaara out of the awakening. So I'll give you some weapons, that you can escape from him. Or even must kill him…" I was shocked. Killing Gaara?! No way! But if it gets out of hand… No Asuka! Not thinking that way! No way that I will kill Gaara! I swallowed a few times and nodded at the Kazekage. I got the weapons from Baki-sensei and put them in my weapon pouch.

" But don't tell him, that you must kill him when he awakes the Shukaku. " I nodded.

" Well now about the mission. You two must retrieve some documents. They were stolen from a priest. They were asking us to help them. The documents are somewhere in the land of clouds. They were stolen by some rogue ninja's. The documents are very special. So special that there are some incredible ninjutsu's on it. Don't fail this mission you will depart tomorrow Asuka. You two must standing at the gate by 7 o'clock. " He looked serious at me and I nodded and bowed. I could leave the office and went back to my house. When I arrived at my house I saw that my grandmother was awake.

" I'm home!" I put off my shoes and walked to the living room.

" Hello, dear. Would you some lunch? " I nodded and walked to the kitchen.

" Wow, you have made some pancakes! " I sat at the table and already started with eating. My grandmother was laughing and was also sitting at the table.

" Are you not hungry grandma?" she shook her head and pulled some hair away from my face.

" And don't talk with your mouth full young lady. " I gave her a smile and went further with eating, when I was done I cleaned up and was sitting with my grandma in the living room.

" Grandma tomorrow I'm going on a mission. " She looked at me happily, but I was not very happy.

" What's wrong my dear? " I looked at her and shook my head.

" There is maybe a chance that I must kill Gaara. " She looked at me with wide confused eyes.

" You know about the Shukaku right? " she nodded.

" There is a chance that it will get out of hand. " I swallowed a few times and put my legs on the couch.

" I don't want to kill him. I love him too much to kill him…" I buried my face on my knees and cried.

" Asuka… You maybe don't like it, what I will saying now, but… If your father was still alive. He had trained you to kill Gaara." My head shot up and looked with wide eyes at her.

" What?! Why would my father do that?! I know he hate Gaara. But to use me to kill him?! why?!"

" Asuka, calm down please. He knew you liked Gaara. And you still do. And with that he had discussed with the Kazekage to train you so if it went bad with Gaara that you could kill him. Actually is Gaara a failure to a plan from the fourth Kazekage. He wanted to make Gaara to an ultimate weapon. But he saw that Gaara couldn't control the Shukaku." She took a deep breath and went on.

" You and your father holding the element lightning. Sand is weak against lightning. So your father wanted to train you that you became specialized in lightning jutsu. So that if Gaara went overboard if you understand me, that you could stop him, even to kill him. because your father and the Kazekage knew that you wanted to play with him. And that Gaara wants a friend. And…"

" That's horrible! " I cried louder and my grandmother hugged me to calm me down.

" But I don't force you to kill Gaara. You can use it to protect yourself and Gaara. Maybe you can calm him down with it. " I nodded slightly and closed my eyes.

" Get some rest Asuka. " I nodded and went upstairs, and I was going again to take a shower. I make it quick and pulled on some loose short pants with a top and went in my bed. I closed my eyes and get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 The Bandits

**Hello guys! This is Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 The bandits<strong>

A few hours later I woke up and sensed that someone is laying next to me. I turned around and saw that Gaara was laying next to me, but wait… Is he sleeping? I remembered when we were young he could sleep, because he was with me. I smiled and stroked some hair from his face and was stroking his kanji. I saw that he also had pulled himself under the sheets. I laid closer to him and snuggle myself in him. I felt his arms around and pulled me more closer. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. And I sighed. Why am I the one who must kill Gaara? I hope that it wouldn't get out of hand. I just don't want to kill him. I put my arms around him and hugged him. I calmed down a little because of his warmth and I heard that he was awake.

" Had you sleep well Asuka?" He was looking at me and I was looking at him and I nodded to him.

" Yes, I needed that. " He pulled some hair from my face and was still looking at me. I gave a quick kiss on his cheek and chuckled a bit.

" ASUKA! DINNER IS READY!" I heard my grandmother screaming from downstairs.

" Do you want to eat with us?" I looked at him and he nodded slowly. We both got out of bed and walked downstairs.

" Ah, hello Gaara. I didn't knew you were here." My grandmother smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. She knew that, but that didn't hold her back to give him a smile.

We were sitting at the table next each other, and my grandmother gave us the plates with the food on it and began with eating. We have talked about some things. And I have talked with Gaara about the mission, and what would be the best to do. My grandmother gave us also advice. Gaara looked already annoyed by that but I ignored it. and I thanked my grandma for the advice. When we were done with dinner I helped my grandmother with the dishes. After that we were sitting in the living room drinking some tea with each other. " Gaara, I'm a little bit nervous about the mission." I looked at him and he looked at me. " Why? I'm with you so nothing will happen. Don't be a coward Asuka." He drank his tea and I looked at the ground. " Yes, you are right. " I put my mug back on the table and looked at the other way. " I'm going soon to bed. Tomorrow we must departed early, so I want to get enough rest and sleep." I grabbed my mug and walked to the kitchen and put it in the sink and walked back to the living room. " I'm going to sleep. " I bowed and walked up to my room and closed the door and went in bed. I laid against the wall under the sheets and waited for Gaara. I heard the door slowly got opened and slowly got closed. I heard some noises and felt that someone came in my bed and holds me firmly. I felt a naked chest and legs, I turned around and saw that Gaara had undressed himself and was laying next to me. He had closed his eyes and hold me tightly. I snuggled myself into him and also closed my eyes. And we both went to sleep.

The next morning my alarm clock rings and before I could turned him off, Gaara had smashed it against the wall. My eyes were wide and looked at him. And saw he went back to sleep. " Gaara wake up, we have our mission." He growled and I sighed. I got out of bed and got dressed, I brushed my hair and had my hair as usual. I grabbed a bag and put some stuff in it, what I thought to be needed. " Gaara got out of bed! We have a mission!" I walked to my bed and shook him. He growled again, but I ignored it. " If you don't wake up, then you may not sleep next to me anymore." He opened his eyes and looked at me. " I dare you." I smirked at him and pulled the sheets of him. " Get out of bed…" I walked back to my bag and checked everything. I heard that Gaara get dressed and was standing next to me. " Are you ready?" I looked at him and nodded.

We walked to the gate and saw Baki-sensei. " Baki-sensei what are you doing here?" I looked confused at him and he gave me a scroll.

" This is the map for your mission. Don't fail it." I nodded at him and took the scroll. I put the scroll in my pouch and left Suna with Gaara. We had walked for hours, and I was looking around. " Is the cloud village really far?" I looked at him but he didn't answer. Great, this meant to be a two men squad mission, but I have the feeling that I'm on my own. I took the map out of my pouch and was looking at it. " How long are we walking in this desert? It is hot!" I looked at him but still no answer. Grrrrrrr! Why is he ignoring me!

When we were finally out of the desert we jumped from branch to branch in the trees. I was still looking at the map and looked how far we are. " Gaara shall we take a break? Maybe you don't need it but I do. So can we sit somewhere?" He stopped at a branch and looked around. I jumped next to him and looked at him. " We can rest here in the tree, that gives less risk of being discovered." I nodded at him and was sitting on a branch and got my eyes closed. I sensed only the chakra of Gaara, I looked at him with one eye and he has also his eyes closed, he stands with his arms crossed against the tree. I smiled and closed my eye again.

After a hour we went further, when I thought about something. " Gaara we don't even know how they look like. So how do we know, if they are the bandits."

" My father told me they had scars on their body." He didn't even look at me, but I was glad he had answered me.

" Oh, and I was also thinking about, when we arrived at the cloud village. I have cloaks with me to cover us, when we are there. And we rent a room in a hotel. So that we have time to go into the village to look where they are. And what they are planning to do with the documents." He nodded at me and we goes further.

When we finally arrived at the cloud we removed our headbands and put them in my bag and grabbed two cloaks, and put them on. We walked to a nearby hotel and rent a room for a few days in case. We went to our room and locked it. I pulled off the cloak and laid it somewhere in the room. And was watching outside of the window. " Do you see something Asuka?" I shook my head.

" Only some people from the cloud. I think it is the best, to sleep this night. And tomorrow searching for the bandits, and if we found them, we are going to spying them in the night and looking for where they hide the documents." He agreed with me and hugged me then from behind. " Lay with me Asuka. It's a order. And undress yourself." I nodded. I got away from the window and Gaara was sitting on the bed. I stand in front of him and undressed myself. It turned me on to strip in front of him. when I was fully undressed I walked to the bed and was laying under the sheets. I saw that Gaara was also undressing himself and laid next to me. He hold me tight and I put my arms around his neck. " I'm glad that you can sleep if you are with me."

"Hn." He closed his eyes and so did I.

The next morning we woke up and I brought breakfast to our room. Gaara got also dressed and we ate together. " Gaara, I saw some suspicious men in the canteen." He looked at me.

" Suspicious?" I nodded to him. " They were whispering all the time, and heard some words like documents and jutsu's" I ate my sandwich and drank my milk.

" They are also renting a room here. But I think they have a kind of special room. You know what I mean. Not a room like this but so underground base room." He nodded.

" So you think that the hotel has also something to do with this?" I shrugged my shoulders.

" Maybe… But we must be careful. " We were done with eating and I brought it back to the canteen, I saw the men still sitting at a table and they were looking at me. I turned away from them and wanted to walk back to my room.

" Hey little girl, what are you doing here in a hotel all by yourself?" One of the men said to me.

" I'm not alone, I'm her with my boyfriend." I gave him a glare and wanted to walk further but they stopped me.

" But you are so young, to be renting also a room in this hotel." Okay, this guy irritates me now.

" And what do you care? Just leave me alone already." I pushed him aside, but then he grabbed my arm.

" I don't like the tone how you speak to me little girl." He said dangerously to me. I saw that the other people were running out of the canteen. Oh shit! Gaara please come down here!

" Let her go, old man…" I know that voice! I looked at the door opening and saw Gaara standing there.

" Gaara!" I tried to get free but he hold me tighter.

" Old man?! Have you no respect for adults?" He looked angry at Gaara.

" No, I haven't. " I saw some sand flowing by his side.

" If you don't let me go, then he will kill you." The men was laughing hard.

" He, would kill me? Hahaha don't make me laugh girl. He is just a boy." I looked angry at him, but then I sensed a strange chakra. Oh no! please no! I looked at Gaara and saw it. The Shukaku is going to wake up.

" Gaara calm yourself! Don't let the Shukaku get out!" I kicked the man in his stomach and got free. I ran to Gaara and tried to calm him down. What must I do?! I need to calm him down! _"__You and your father holding the element of lightning. Sand is weak against lightning." _" I'm sorry Gaara…" He looked confused at me and I put my hand on his shoulder and shocked him with my lightning that he lost his consciousness. I laid him aside and fought with the few man. The battle took long and I was hurt badly. I had scratches everywhere and cuts. My mouth was bleeding, and couldn't look brightly. But with my last jutsu I made an end of this. " Thunder fist jutsu!" I shocked the both men's and was panting. They were all laying dead on the ground. I grabbed Gaara on my back and run back to our room, and laid him on the bed. A few minutes later he woke up and looked angry at me.

" Why did you do that to me?!" And he slapped me in the face. It hurt badly. And I looked back at him.

" Because the Shukaku was almost awake! I have saved you and myself!" I hadn't take care of my wounds yet, because I waited till he was awake.

" But they are dead now, so we can go to their room and finds the documents. " I stood up and grabbed the bag and put it on my back. " Come on Gaara." I walked out of the door and he followed me. we searched for the room and had found it finally. Gaara smashed the door with his sand and we walked in. It was actually an ordinary room, but there was something suspicious about it. I went to the bookshelf and pulled at each book what was in it, but no results. Gaara was also looking but then with his sand. He had his sand on the wall and searched for a secret door and found it.

" I have found something." I ran up to him and he smashed his sand through the wall. My eyes became wide but then followed him. and we had found finally the documents. " Yeah, we found it Gaara. " I hugged him, and took the scrolls with us. I wanted to walk back but a trapdoor opened and I fell down. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

" ASUKA!" He threw his sand in the trapdoor but couldn't reach me. I went too fast down wards and fell in a pool of water. I came above the water and swam to the side. I coughed and looked around me. I heard some noises and saw Gaara standing on his sand. I smiled at him and was standing next to me. " Are you alright?" He helped me to get up and I nodded to him. " But we have the documents so we can go home now. I'm done here." I squeezed the water out of my hair. And looked still around me. " Where are we? This looks like a cave or something. " I saw a tunnel and looked at Gaara who nodded to me and we walked through it.

We didn't knew how long we were walking but finally we saw some lights. When we reached it we came out by a sort of beach. " Where the hell are we?!" Gaara said nothing and just walked further. I hate it that he says nothing. It's almost he is ignoring me. I sighed and walked next to him. " Ne, Gaara…" I looked at him, but he didn't looked at me. " Do you know where we are? I want to go home." He looked at me and shook his head. " No, I don't know where we are." And so we walked on intuition.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Training for the Chunin Exams

**Hello guys! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Training for the Chunin Exams<strong>

We had walked for hours but we still didn't knew where we are. I sighed out loud and was looking around. The only thing we are seeing are trees, trees, trees, and oh had I forgot to say that we only see trees?! I looked again on the map, but couldn't also see where we are.

" Ne, Gaara. Should we stop and making a camp somewhere? We have walked for hours, and I'm actually tired. So should we somewhere making a camp?" I looked hopefully at him and he looked at me and nodded slowly. I got a smile on my face and hugged him. " Thank you!" I was searching right away where we could make a camp and saw a good spot between some trees. I ran to the trees and put by bag on the ground. " Here Gaara!" He walked to me, and make a sort of tent with his sand. I nodded in agreement and smiled at him. " Shall I looking for food?" He nodded and stays by the tent while I was looking for food. I heard some noises but I ignored it, it was also a little bit darker so I must hurry to find some. I heard some noises out a few bushes and grabbed my kunai out my pouch. And a rabbit jumped out of the bushes, I sighed but then I realized that it was food actually, but to kill a rabbit for food? I shook my head and put my kunai away, when I suddenly smashes away by something. I tried to get my balance again and landed on a tree branch. I was looking around and saw a bear. I felt something warm running down my spine and saw a little bit that it was blood.

" Fine, now I'm bleeding. Maybe I can scare him with my lightning, but I have not trained enough to do that one jutsu. " I sighed and let lightning out of my hand and jumped from the branch and reach to the bear. He got scared and run away. I walked back to the camp but felt really light in my head. Before I could say something to Gaara I collapsed. I tried to get my eyes open but was useless, I saw a little bit that someone was running up to me and hold me tight. And it went black.

After some hours I woke up and felt a horrible pain in my back. " Don't force yourself, I was glad that I could stop your bleeding. " I looked up and saw Gaara standing in front of me. " Thank you Gaara." I got up a little. " But now we have no food. " He shook his head and walked away, I looked confused but crawled out of the sand made tent and saw a campfire. And some animals above the fire. " what kind of animals are they?" He looked annoyed at me and sighed. " Just animals. You are going to eat it. you need it because of your wound. How did you actually get that?"

" I was attacked by a bear, when I found a rabbit by the bushes." I smiled but he rolled with his eyes. He looked at the campfire and took the animals from the fire and gave me one. First I looked with disgust at it, but then I felt my stomach growl and began to eat. It was so delicious, It taste like chicken. When we were done with eating I looked up at the sky. " Gaara?"

" Hn." He was sitting next to me in the opening of the tent.

" Can you maybe with your sand going in the air and looking where we are tomorrow?" He was thinking and nodded then. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. " Thank you again for taking care of my wound." I hold his hand and felt he got tensed but then caressed his hand to let him relax, and he did. " Asuka, it is a good idea that you go to sleep and rest well. I will guard you. " He looked forward and nodded at him and got back in the tent and was laying on a blanket and tried to get some sleep.

On the next morning, was Gaara looking on his sand above the trees. I looked at him and also looking on the ground. He came back on the ground and put his sand back in his gourd. " We are actually almost home. " I looked surprised and gave him then a smile. " Well, let's go then!" I walked forward and he was walking next to me. It took some hours when we got back, I bowed at the sand nins at the gate and they bowed back, Gaara was just walking forward and saw that the people were afraid of him. I sighed and walked also further. We walked to the Kazekage building, and I gave the report at the Kazekage. I put the documents out of my pouch and give it to him. He thanked me and put them aside on the desk. " So, I see you looked alright Asuka. " I nodded. " Well, yesterday I was attacked by a bear when I was looking for food, but I'm alright. It is almost healed. "

" That is great. Baki let Temari and Kankuro came in. " I looked confused at him and saw Temari and Kankuro walking in the room. And Kankuro didn't looked all too happy.

" Where were you yesterday Asuka?! I was waiting on you at the trainings field! " Oh damn! That was right.

" Gomenasai Kankuro-san. I was forgotten, but I got assigned to a mission with Gaara. And we are just back from it. " I smiled at him and he nodded.

" But why are they also here Kazekage-sama?" I looked at the Kazekage and he had crossed his arms. Just farther like son.

" Well, first about the mission you have completed right know. I gave you that mission to see if you were good enough. "

" Good enough? For what?" I looked still confused and had my hands on my hips.

" For the Chunin Exams about a few weeks. And I have assigned you four as one team. And Baki as your sensei." He looked at us and we nodded at him.

" But I thought that the teams were only three of it and one sensei. So how could we be a four squad team? " I scratched my head and was really confused.

" Don't bother about that, I have told it to the Hokage and was going accord with it. They have also a four squad team. So don't worry about that Asuka. Well here are the tickets for the Chunin Exams. Train hard and don't let this fail. " We all nodded again and leaved the office and the tower.

A few days later, I could finally train again. My wound had fully healed and my grandmother was learning me some medical ninjutsu. I was glad that she would teach me, I had never thought she could do that. She had also gave me some scrolls for the medical ninjutsu's. I had laid them in my room in a drawer and took some scrolls what my father had left behind. I put them in my pouch and ran to the trainings field. There was no one and was glad about that.

I rolled out one scroll and was looking at it, and was studying it. " Hmmmm, which one should I learn?" I was looking over the scrolls and found one. " Yeah, Lightning Needles!" I position before some piles and concentrated on my chakra, and tried to make some needles and fired them. But I failed, they were gone while they are going to the piles. " Okay, again!" I tried it several times but it failed every time. " Damnit! Why wouldn't it work. "

" Hard busy with training little girl?" I turned around and gave that person a deathly glare.

" I'm not a little girl Kankuro!" I looked back at the scroll and was sighing.

" Wouldn't it work?" He was staying next to me and also looking at the scroll. " Wow, awesome jutsu's." He looked surprised at it and I smiled.

" Yeah, but they are hard to learn. And I want some new jutsu's before we go to Konoha for the Chunin Exams. The only best jutsu what I have is Thunder Fist Jutsu. " I sighed again and put some hair back behind my ear. And wiping some sweat from my forehead.

" Ah, I see. I'm also busy with my puppets for the Chunin Exams. " I looked at him and was looking again at my scroll.

" Shall we train together?" He looked at me and nodded then. I laid the scrolls on a bench and we stood in our position. He let out crow, and I had some lightning in my hands. He started with controlling crow and moved him to me with full speed. I dodge it and grabbed some kunai's, I put them under lightning and fired them at crow. Kankuro let them slam away and tried to attack me again. I dodge it a few times and ran to his puppet. He shoot some kunai's out of crow and was a little too late with dodging it. One kunai came against my leg and I felled on the ground. It was bleeding but I ignored it, and saw he was attacking me again I threw some kunai's with paper bombs, and saw that he dodged it and stood on my feet's again and tried to get some distant. I panted a little and tried to do a new jutsu. I concentrated again and closed my eyes, I listened to the noises what was around me. And heard that crow came closer, I opened my eyes and let out the needles. " Lightning Needles Jutsu!" The lightning came out and hit crow, and made him stunned. I ran up to crow and gave him a kick in the air and landed somewhere in the sand.

" Wow, Asuka you have become strong. " I smiled at him and panted a little.

" You were great too! Shall we train tomorrow again?" He nodded and put crow back on his back, and walked with me to the bench. I put the scrolls back in my pouch and was wiping off the sweat.

" Kankuro-san?" He looked at me and I looked at him.

" Do you maybe know, why Gaara wouldn't train with me? I have the feeling that he is scared to hurt me." I heard him laughing a bit and looked at him confused.

" Gaara scared to hurt someone? He is never scared to hurt let stand kill somebody. If he want to hurt or kill someone, he just do it." I was thinking about his words and he is actually right.

" But he is nice to me, well…" I remembered when he had slapped me, when we had that mission. My hand was at my cheek and Kankuro was looking at me.

" So he had hurt you. " I sighed and nodded.

" But sometimes he is nice to me, if he wants too…" Kankuro nodded slowly and stretched out his body.

" Well, I'm going home now. I see you tomorrow Asuka. " He walked from the trainings field and waved at me. I waved back and walked back to my house.

" I'm home!" I screamed and put off my shoes and walked to the living room.

" Hello dear, how was the training?" She looked up from her book and I was smiling at her.

" Good, Kankuro was also there so we had trained with each other." I was sitting on the couch with my legs on it and leaned on the leaning of the couch.

" That's great. Are you hungry?" I nodded at her and yawned a bit.

" But first I'm taking a shower, I smell very badly. " I giggled and went upstairs and undressed myself in my room and went to the bathroom, I turned on the shower and went under it. I washed my hair and body and washed also my wound. I went with my hands to my wounds and green chakra came free and tried to heal them a bit, and it worked. When I was fully washed I turned off the shower and dries myself. I put the towel around me and brushed my hair, I let it hang loose and walked in my bedroom and was startled when I felt some arms around me from behind. I noticed who embraced me, and sniffed at me.

" You smell great… Better than sweat. " I heard his voice and smiled.

" Hello Gaara." I smiled and turned around, laid my head against his shoulder.

" How goes your training?" He played sort of with my hair and looked at him.

" Great! I have finally learned the Lightning Needle Jutsu!" I smiled brightly and walked to my bed. I heard he followed me and was laying next to me. He pulled off the towel and was looking at my bruises, scratched and cuts. I must blush because I was fully naked to him. But didn't dare to say something to him about it. " And my grandmother is me learning medical ninjutsu. I have just healed some wounds at my legs. They are still there but the pain is gone. " I went with my hand through his lovely red hair. Although he is cold and ignores you a lot. He looks very hot. I felt the warmth going through my body and stroked his cheek and kissed him softly on his lips. I felt that he was startled about that, but then he kissed me back and was laying on top of me.

After some minutes when we were done with kissing, I laid with my head on his chest with the sheets over my naked body and listened to his heartbeat. " I love you Gaara." I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit. Until I heard my grandmother down stairs that my food was ready. " Gaara, I'm going downstairs and eat some. Then I come back alright?" He nodded and I put on a silk kimono and walked downstairs, to the kitchen and began to eat. " Oh, grandmother Gaara is also here. " I ate further and she was looking at me.

" He is a lot of often here, right?" I nodded. " But I don't mind grandmother, I'm glad that he is here with me. " I smiled and was done with eating. I cleaned it up and gave my grandmother a kiss on her cheek and went upstairs again to my room. He was still laying on the same spot and I smiled. I was sitting on the edge from the bed and stroked his hair. He opened his eyes and hold me tightly when I was still sitting on the bed and he was laying on the bed. I giggled and stroked further.

" Gaara I want to train with you tomorrow. And…"

" No, I have already told you that we don't train with each other. " He looked angry at me and I sighed.

" Why not? I want to train with you. Not only with Kankuro or Temari, but also with you!" He let me go and turned away from me.

" No, is no Asuka. We are not going to train with each other!"

" But I want to." And then I felt his hand hard against my cheek and he disappeared angry. I hold my cheek and tried to heal it from the pain, but it didn't work. I also felt that he was glowing from the slap. " Why don't you want to train with me Gaara…" I whispered to myself and went to bed. I tried to sleep and after a few hours I was sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Going To Konoha

**Hello Guys! This is the re-write chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Going to Konoha<strong>

I hadn't heard of him for days, after he had slapped me in the face again. Because I want to train with him, but he don't want it with me. I sighed and stand on the trainings field, trying to learn some new jutsu's for the Chunin Exams. Over a week we are going to Konoha, so I'm going to train so hard and fast as I can. But I must not forget my basics, that's what my grandmother had told me. I had even trained my taijutsu, I'm not so good with it but not horrible. I can give some kicks and slap's. I looked at my scrolls and was thinking how I should do them.

After some hours I was done with my training and went back home. I put off my shoes and went straight to my room and took a quick shower. After I was done, I brushed my hair and was looking outside of my room. I sat on my windows mill and looked at the people while I was still brushing my hair. I sighed again, why is he like that? Why wouldn't he train with me? Is he scared? Or… I threw my brush on my bed and was still looking outside. It was very hot but I like it. Every shop was now closed because of the heat from the sun. I had my eyes closed but felt a familiar chakra, I opened my eyes and looked around but saw him nowhere. I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes again.

" Are you going to ignore me now?" I heard him, and noticed he sat on the roof looking at me.

" Maybe, maybe not." I had still my eyes closed.

" Hn." I noticed that I hurt him somehow. But yeah, then he must not hurt me with slapping me. I coughed and sat well again with still my eyes closed.

" How was training?" He asked me but I was thinking how I should response to him.

" Well, if you just train with me. Then you know how my trainings went." I said cold to him. I opened my eyes and was looking outside.

" … " He sighed and was also looking were I was looking.

" So what are you doing here?" I looked at him normal and with a raised eyebrow.

" Want you leaving me? Just say it and I leave." I got a little bit hurt inside. I don't want that he leave. I shook lightly my head and was looking at him, and he at me. I went inside again and he followed me. I turned around and hugged him. " I don't want you to leave. I want you with me. I want that you stay with me. " I caressed his cheek and kissed him sweetly. He kissed me back and has his hand in my hair and tugged at it a little. I tugged at his shirt and pulled it off and kissed him again. I went with my hand through his hair and looked then deep in his eyes. " Gaara…" I laid my head on his shoulder and hold him tight. " I love you Gaara." I stroked his back and tugged at his pants. He looked at me and pulled off my shirt and pulled down my shorts. And I pulled also his pants down. And so we are both standing in our underwear and went laying in my bed. We both laid on our side and looked at each other. It was that he was what softer, to me at least. I kissed him again, and he stroked my back. " I love you Gaara." He was laying on top of me and my legs were rubbing against his legs. He stroked my cheek and looked deep in my eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, and kissed him again. And he kissed me back roughly and ripped my panties from my body. I gasped and he removed his own underwear and shove him at once in me. " Aaaaaaaah Gaara!" He went fast and hard and I hold him tight. He also teased my breasts. Then he began to move. He put one leg between his leg and one over his shoulder and took me hard and deep. I grabbed my pillow and moaned hard. I heard also Gaara moaning and mine mind went blank a little. OMG, this feels incredible! I looked at Gaara who pushed himself harder and faster in me, and hold my leg what was over his shoulder. I hold my pillow tighter and panted and moaned harder. And then I felt his cum inside of me. " AAAAAAAAAAH!" Gaara growled and let himself fall on top of me. I panted hard and stroked his hair. I heard him also panting and got up again, and pulled himself out of me. I hissed at the feeling and was still panting. " Gaara…" He looked at me and waited for more. " I love you…" And I closed my eyes. Then I felt an incredible pain. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

My eyes were shut down and I had tears in my eyes. I opened them and was looking at my hip what was bleeding. I was in shock and looked at him but his face gave nothing. He just looked at me, and then I went to the bathroom and cleaned the wound. It was unbearable and then I saw the kanji. He had marked me! I stormed out of the bathroom and saw he was still looking at me, just with empty eyes. I sighed, I couldn't be angry on him.

" Don't you wanted to be marked by me?" I was shocked by his question and sat on the bed and held my hand on his cheek. And shook my head.

" It is not that, I never expected it, but I don't mind that you have marked me. It makes me happy, that means that I'm yours and we always stay together. " I looked at him and kissed him. The pain was still there but I tried to ignore it.

The week has passed by and we were standing at the gate waiting for Baki-sensei. I noticed that Kankuro and Temari were very tense and that was because of Gaara. I sighed, come on Baki-sensei where are you?! I looked angry and walked to Gaara, who was looking at me I was leaning on his shoulder and saw how surprised Temari and Kankuro were. I gave them a smile and they gave me one back.

" He is late!" I said angry and looked around. Then he came and we were all looking angry at him.

" You're late!" I, Temari and Kankuro were yelling at him. Only Gaara was quit, he didn't even paid attention to it.

" Let's go." We all look at Gaara who was already walking, we all followed him.

" And Asuka, how did the training go?" I looked at Baki-sensei. " The training goes well, I have even learned some new jutsu's. I gave him a bright smile and Kankuro and Temari were also talking about their training. We had talked the whole walking through the desert. And we make a little stop, we were drinking some water and I offered Gaara some, but he shook his head and looked the other way. I sighed and drank further. When we were done we went further through the trees. It was a long journey to Konoha, a three days journey. But I was glad that we are already out of the desert.

We got further and jumped from branch to branch, Gaara was far forward. I looked at his back and sighed. Even with the Chunin Exams I must watch out with Gaara. If the Shukaku will awake, I must kill him but I'm not going to kill him I will save him. I was jumping between Kankuro and Temari, and Baki-sensei was jumping behind us. Actually we want so fast as possible arriving in Konoha. We also took not so many times a break.

The evening was coming and we set up a camp. We were building our tents and I was laying in it to get some rest. The first day has passed, two days to go. I was laying under a blanket and heard some noises, and heard that someone was coming in my tent to feeling at the chakra I know who it was. I also heard that he put his gourd against my tent and was crawling to me, and also went under my blanket and hold me tight. I got relaxed and held his hand.

" Who is guarding us?" I turned around and was looking at him.

" Baki-sensei, I told him that I was with you." I nodded and laid my head against his chest.

" Did your mark still hurt?" I shook my head and hold him tight. " I love you Gaara-kun." I whispered to him. " I know that." He whispered back. We both closed our eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning we were already jumping from branch to branch, and I was happy that we were already half on our way. This time I was next to Gaara. I could feel that the people who were behind was still surprised that I could come so close to him. This day we don't even stop for a break we were just going on only in the night we stopped to get some sleep. And so had passed day two.

Finally after several hours we came in Konoha. Woehoe! We are in Konoha! We were greeted by two man at the gate and we let seen our passes for the Chunin Exams, Baki-sensei had also the papers for our apartment. We walked to it and either of us chose a room, Gaara didn't chose a room, but I could feel that he won't sleep. The Chunin Exams are going to begin, even Temari, Kankuro and Baki-sensei could sense his bloodlust now. Gaara… I make my room ready and was walking to the balcony and was watching to the people. It's very different than in Suna, here is more colors and nature. We have only sand, I looked at the people with a smile and smell something delicious. In case I let my headband in the apartment and jumped off the balcony and walked through Konoha, it was very big but I followed my nose to the delicious smell. I even don't know if I may leave the apartment but I didn't care. I jumped from roof to roof, sometimes to stop to smell further. Almost close! I jumped further and landed before a barbeque restaurant. They have a barbeque restaurant! I didn't even noticed that I was drooling, until I heard some giggle behind me. I wiped off my mouth and looked over my shoulder. There stood a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. I raised an eyebrow to her and she must giggle more. What is wrong with that girl.

" Are you hungry?" I was startled by her question but I nodded to her. " Are you coming from here?" I shook my head. Nani?! Why am I not talking?

" No, I had a long journey and I couldn't eat properly." I gave her a weak smile and she smiled back.

" Shall we eat together?" I looked at her with wide eyes, but before I could answer she dragged me in the restaurant. We were both sitting around a huge barbeque and was very surprised. She must giggle again and ordered some meat. I was looking how she did it and I copy her. When it was done I began to eat it. My eyes sparkled, it was so damn delicious!

" Are you coming from far?" I nodded to her. " Where are you coming from?" I was thinking, but it would be the best if I not tell where I come from. " Sorry, but I may not tell you that." She was a bit disappointed, but then she smiled. " What is your name?" She was a curious one. " My name is Asuka."

" Beautiful name." I blushed.

" Thank you, and what is your name?" I looked at her and eat some meat.

" My name is Michi." She smiled at me and I was smiling back. we spend the afternoon together and she had told about Konoha. She was talking about the Hokage's and how wonderful Konoha was, and that she love it. She had also lost her parents, and lives alone. I was glad that I had my grandmother. But she also told me she was not the only one who lives alone with the age of 12, there were two more who lives alone. I nodded to her, and we took goodbye of each other. I jumped on one of the roofs and was looking where I must go, and jumped from roof to roof. Then I saw Temari sitting on the balcony and I jumped to her. She was surprised when I jumped next to her.

" Asuka where were you?! We were worried about you! And Gaara is angry." I gulped. Oh god.

" Is he angry at me? " She nodded with fear. " You just left without saying in a unknown town. He would even kill some people to find you. " I gulped again. " Sorry about that, I will never do it again." I walked inside and there he stood, and Temari was right he was angry very angry. I sensed the tense from Kankuro and Baki-sensei, and Gaara signed to me that I must follow him. I nodded and followed him.

After we were in mine room he slapped me in the face and felled on the floor. " Where were you?! Why didn't you even tell us or just me where you are! Instead of walking away!" He was angry, very angry I could hear his sand rumbling in his gourd. Would he attack me? " I'm very sorry Gaara, it will never happen again." I looked at him, but that didn't change anything. I got up and wanted to hug him he pushed me away, and I felt on the ground. " If you do it again, I will use my sand to teach you a lesson." He slammed the door closed and I held my cheek. I cried and went to bed and tries to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 The First Exam! Written Test!

**Hello guys! Here is the re-write chapter number 8!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 The First Exam! Written Test!<strong>

The next morning I, Kankuro and Temari were walking through Konoha. The three of us don't know where Gaara is. Temari and Kankuro didn't care about it. Even I don't care about it where he is… I held my cheek and Temari was looking with sad eyes to me, but I ignored that. I could still hear the sound when he slapped me.

" Asuka, everything alright?" I looked at Temari and nodded.

" He had hit you again?" Kankuro looked at me, and I nodded again.

" That idiot! Is there someone for him, threats he that person as trash!" Kankuro clenched his fist and was looking angry.

" Kankuro-san, don't worry. The good news is that I'm still alive." I smiled at him and they smiled back to me until we heard something and someone bumped into Kankuro. Who is he? I was standing behind Kankuro and was looking from behind is back.

" That hurt." Said Kankuro to him and we were still staring at him and the rest what was behind him. I also saw they were surprised to see us. Kankuro grabbed his collar and lifted him.

" Konohamaru!" Said a blonde boy.

" That hurt, brat!" Said Kankuro to him, and I sighed.

" Stop it Kankuro. We're going to get scolded later, you know." Said Temari at Kankuro. Oh man, I hope we don't get trouble later with this. We are the one who comes from another village. Please Kankuro use your head!

" Sorry, I was just joking around… Please…" I looked to the girl with pink hair. Joking around? I sighed again and crossed my arms. This will be troublesome.

" Who do you think you are! Let him go!" The blonde shout against Kankuro. But to see at the headband from him he is a leaf ninja.

" But I just want to play around before some noisy people come." He had still Konohamaru in the air, and I stood next to Temari. We both know that he must knock it off before he comes. And I don't want to see him actually.

" Let go of me!" The kid began to kick at Kankuro. Tsch, that wouldn't help you kid. The kid began to irritate Kankuro I know that he hate kids, but then the blonde boy began to scream and ran up to Kankuro. Kankuro moved with his fingers and let the blonde boy fell. I saw he was surprised by that, but I know what Kankuro did.

" You genin ninja's are very weak. And you call yourself a ninja?" Kankuro smirked. The blonde boy began to yell again at us but was stopped by that pink girl. Nani, what is wrong with her? I also get annoyed with this, I know that I will see him soon if this go on.

" We are not going to be responsible for what you do." Said Temari and I nodded to her.

" Yeah, you know he will be angry Kankuro." I stated to him and let out an annoyed sigh.

Then Kankuro was planning to hit the kid but was stopped by a rock who was threw by someone who was sitting in the three. Kankuro let the boy go, and we both looked at that direction. And there sat a boy who thinks he is everything. Tsch, I hate those boys try to act all cool and that. He pisses me of badly. But to hear the pink girl she was crazy about him. Ugh… Even Temari finds him cool. But I also saw that the blonde boy was not so happy with him. Then Kankuro grabbed his puppet on his back.

" Nani? You're are going to use Karasu?" Temari asked panicked and I just want to leave here, I could feel him…

" Kankuro-san! Don't make it worse, we are actually already in big trouble if you know what I mean idiot!" I looked irritated at him and looked also around. I know he is here.

" Kankuro, stop." And there he was. I looked up and saw him hanging in the tree, I also saw that those Konoha people were also surprised even the boy in the tree. " You're a disgrace to our village. " I saw that Temari and Kankuro were in fear, but I just looked the other way.

" G-Gaara…" That was the only thing what Kankuro could bring out. I sighed, but I could feel his eyes burning into me.

" Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?" He said angry to Kankuro.

" Listen, Gaara. These guys started it." He tried, but he failed.

" Shut up… I'll kill you." I sighed deep and was just looking around. Why beat my heart always so fast when I see him, even when I am angry at him. Kankuro apologized at Gaara and was saying that it was his fault, even Temari. I was just standing there looking to somewhere else.

" Excuse them, you guys." Gaara said and came down with us. " Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." He said, and was looking directly at me. I gulped and looked at the other way.

" I know, Gaara…" Kankuro said and we followed him. But we were stopped by the pink lady, she know that we were not coming from here but from the sand village. Temari had explained everything to her, and about the Chunin Exams. They were all surprised about that. But we walked further, but then that guy came and wanted to know who Gaara was.

" You, with the gourd on the back what is your name?" The guy with the black hair asked him.

" I'm Sabaku No Gaara, and yours?" He looked at him and that guy back at him with a grin.

" Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke… He looks strong but… I don't know… He has actually the same eyes as Gaara, but Gaara is cooler and hotter than him. And then we disappeared, we were already going where they held the first exam. It was already busy, but we don't mind. We were sitting somewhere, and I was looking around. I could feel that the others were looking at us, and to be honest I hate to being watched. For my own safety I went closer to Gaara, I saw he noticed but I looked the other way and blushed.

" Are you scared?" I was startled by his voice and looked at him and nodded.

" Sorry that I'm a coward to you… but I'm just a girl you know, I'm easily scared. And very easily by those guys. " I didn't dare to look at him and looked at the ground. He placed his hand under my chin, and let me look at him. I was blushing.

" No one is going to touch you… They will be dead if they touch you." He looked serious and angry at me.

" Gaara…" I nodded. Then we saw that those three, wait four. Four? I looked at them and saw the girl who I had met on the first day we were in Konoha. So she is with them, poor girl… Gaara was also looking were I was looking at and looked then the other way, they were very noisy. And then some other people were coming to them.

" What annoying people…" I looked at Gaara and smiled at him.

" Yes, they are." Gaara growled and was leaning against me. I was still smiling and looked around. Then I saw some people from the sound were attacking them. But then someone came out of nothing with a few other people behind him. All the people in the room were looking at him.

" Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki." We all looked at him. So it begins now. No turning back anymore.

He pointed to the three ninja from the sound. " You three from the Hidden Village of Sound, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already?"

" I'm sorry. I was excited, since this is my first exam." One of the sound ninja said to the big guy.

" This is a good chance to say this… You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if the permission is given, You are not allowed to kill the other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?" We all looked at those guys by the black board.

" This exam seems to be soft and easy." Said the other one of the sound. Baka what are you thinking? This is not easy, idiot.

" We will now begin the first exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam." Written exam? Oh great… I hate written exams… Sometimes they make no sense, then I heard someone yelling about the written exam. It was the blonde guy again. I sighed. We turned in our applications and we all got a number I was looking were Kankuro, Temari and Gaara were sitting. They were all separated, I sighed and saw Gaara then. I smiled to him, and he gave me small smirk. Then I looked at the number what I had and was searching for my place, Yes it was in front of Gaara. Then I saw a girl was sitting next to me.

" Michi?" She looked aside of her and she smiled.

" Hello Asuka. So you were also taking the Chuunin Exams here." I blushed and nodded.

" Sorry, that I couldn't tell you." She shook her head.

" I don't mind Asuka. I hope we come far in this exam." I nodded to her and sensed that Gaara was curious about the bond I had with her. I just gave him a smile and turned around to looking forward. In front of us laid the written test. I sighed come on Asuka you can do this.

Then Ibiki began. " This first Exam has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully…" Okay, I understand that there are rules but not asking questions? " First rule is you all are given 10 points at the start. The written exam consists of 10 questions, and each is worth one point. This test is deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, You will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to 7." Okay, so it is based on points we must have.

" Second rule, The pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points." Nani?! So if someone of us failed the test? Then we…? Then I heard the pink girl screaming.

" There is a reason for this. Just shut up and listen." Ibiki said to her.

" Now that you know, let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test… Each action will cause you to lose two points." What?! This will be harder than I thought.

" In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded." So we could also fail if we are caught with cheating. But I think you must cheat with this test, we are ninja's. So it would be useless to give us only a test.

" Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves… You are all trying to become Chuunins. If you are a ninja, act like a first rate one… Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail." Nani?! So if I have zero points then I let fail also the others. Then I heard them again, I think they have someone in the team who is not good with a written test… Poor guys… Hahahaha!

" The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam. " I was looking at the clock and saw that it was half past three.

" Begin!" We all turned our paper and was staring with it. Nani?! How must I do this? Okay Asuka, first looking at the questions. Nani, there is now way I know this questions. I sighed, so there must be cheating without get caught. But wait, what if no one knows the answers of the questions? I was looking forward to some people, I was also looking to the examiners. There must be something!

" _Asuka, do you know that you also posses another ability?" _

" _What kind of ability grandma?" I was looking confused at her._

" _It is actually a secret ability what you mother had. And I think that you also have it." My grandmother smiled at me._

" _What than grandmother?" I was getting impatient, because I want to know what it was._

" _It is also the same as the Byakugan, but also different. And you have already reddish eyes." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she sighed._

" _It is a jutsu what can see through things. Like walls and even people. It could only do that. But the Byakugan, can also see the chakra of the person. And yours can only see through things, also you can cheat with that. Hahaha" She laughed, and I tried to understand._

" _But when do I have it? How can I get it?" I asked to her._

" _With good concentrating, you will have it someday." _

Oh yeah, that! I concentrated on my chakra and tried to get those eyes. I opened my eyes and were glowing red. I can feel it. I looked at some people and could watch through them and saw their tests. I smirked and was looking for the best one. Ah, yes he is good. I wrote it down on my test and was smiling. You could hear the pencils writing down on the papers.

I also heard Gaara's sand behind me, so he has also began. I smiled and wrote further. Then I saw a kunai flying through the room.

" What is the meaning of this?" Said one of the ninja's

" You screwed up five times. You fail." Said one of the examiners. " Teammates of his, get out of here!"

" Number 23 fail. Number 43 and 27, fail." Oh man, they are really brutal when it comes they have found out that some people have cheated. Then someone was smashed against the wall. I was startled and felt than Gaara's sand by my leg, and relaxed a bit.

" Number 59 fail, number 33 and 9, fail." Another team had failed.

" Number 41 fail, number 35 and 62 fail." Another one…

" Sorry, But I need to go to the bathroom." I looked up a bit and saw that it was Kankuro. To the bathroom? Nani, what are you doing baka? An examiner went to Kankuro and cuffed his hands and walked with him to the bathroom.

" Okay, I will now give the 10th problem." Oh god, the 10th question. But wait… Where is Kankuro?! That idiot!

" Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say…There will be one special rule for this last question. " Then the door opened and there was that idiot.

" You're lucky. Your puppet show didn't have to go to a waste." Baka, he had seen it through that.

" Oh well, sit down..." Kankuro walked to his place and Ibiki began to talk further. " I will now explain. This is… A hopeless rule. " A hopeless rule? Nani?!

" First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not." To choose? Why to choose?!

" Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?" I heard Temari and was looking at her and then back to Ibiki.

" If you choose not to take it, your point will be reduced to zero." Nani?! This is hopeless. I let my head fall on the table. " In other words you fail." Hopeless… " You two other teammates, some teams are with four so their three other teammates will fail along with you." Oh that's bad. I know for sure that those three will take this tenth problem. So I must also choose to take it… But… What if he is very difficult? But I don't want to fail to them. Aaarrghh! This is frustrating!

" And here is the other rule. If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will… Lose the privilege to take the Chuunin Exam forever!"

" What kind of dumb rule is that?! There should be those here who have taken the Chuunin Exam in the past!" I was looking to the boy with a dog on his head. " Then the big guy began to laugh. What the hell is wrong with this whole written exam?

" You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule." I gulped and was looking to Kankuro, Temari and even Gaara. And also to Michi, and then to the big guy again.

" That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose to not take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that. "

I sighed and was thinking about it. Should I take it or not? I hate this!

" Then, let's begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we conform your numbers, we will have you leave. " I took a deep breath and let it out, I'm not going back. I will also take this tenth question! I will not fail my team!

Some people began to lift their hands, and left the room. And so did a lot of other people too. Wow… That's a lot. I sighed… Will I be good enough for this? Then the blonde raise his hand. Nani?! Why is he doing that?!

Then he slapped his hand on the desk. I was startled when I heard the sound.

" Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I will take this problem! Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage no matter what anyway! I'm not scared!" Unbelievable!

" I will ask one more time. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance. "

" I'm not going to take back my words. That's my 'Way of the Ninja'. " Nani? How?

" Nice determination. Then… for the First Exam, everyone here…Passes!" Yeah! We pass!

" Wait, what's the meaning of that? We pass already? What about the tenth question?" Said the pink girl.

" Yeah, what about that?!" I said, wow I had said something. Hahaha.

" There was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two-choice question the tenth question." He said with a smile on his face.

" Hey! So what were those previous nine problems?! Is was all a waste!" I looked at Temari, who was a bit angry.

" No it's not. The nine problems accomplished their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills."

" Information gathering skills?" Asked Temari, I knew there was something with this test.

Then Ibiki explained what the really purpose was with this written test, it was to look who can get information without to being caught. Thanks to my new ability that I could cheat without getting caught. Hahaha. After he was done with explaining.

" The first Exam of the Chuunin Selection ends now. I wish you all luck." Woehoe, the first one is over, now the second one! But then, something came through the window and there was a woman with a giant blanket with something on it.

" Everybody, there's no time to be happy." Nani?! What is going on here?

" I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!" She said. Then it was silent. Nani? Another one who is very annoying. Ugh… But whatever… We are going to the second exam!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 The start of the Second Exam

**Hello guys! Here is chapter number 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 The start of the Second Exam<strong>

" Everybody, there's no time to be happy." Nani?! What is going on here?

" I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!" She said. Then it was silent. Nani? Another one who is very annoying. Ugh… But whatever… We are going to the second exam!

" You are early Anko…" Said Ibiki to her, and she was not looking happy.

" You will hear from you sensei where and how late you must be for the second exam tomorrow, you are all now dismissed!"

We all left the room and walked back to our houses or whatever. The four of us walked back to our apartment, I was smiling bright and Temari and Kankuro must laughing about it. I looked at Gaara, but he did nothing. Just looking forward with no expression on his face. I sighed, is he not happy that we past the first exam?

" Asuka?" I tensed up when I heard his voice. I looked at him and tilted my head.

" We are going somewhere else." He looked serious at me, and Kankuro and Temari were looking surprised. " O-Okay, but where?" I asked him and didn't quite understand him. " Just somewhere." He took my hand and dragged me somewhere, I looked back at Temari and Kankuro and just waved at them. I had no idea where he would going. So I was just looking around, to see where he could be going. And then I saw it, wait… Why the hot spring? We jumped in front of it and I looked amazed and confused at Gaara.

" You had talked a lot about that you would go to the hot spring. So I found out that Konoha had one. Are you not happy?" He looked angry at me and I shook my head.

" Of course I'm happy Gaara. But it is just suddenly. And…"

" You don't like it. Whatever." He wanted to walk away but I stopped him.

" I told you that I was happy Gaara! So yeah I like it!" It shocked me, that I had yelled at him, but he irritates me so badly sometimes. " Come we are going to the hot spring." I grabbed his wrist and walked to the hot spring and was looking around where we could change.

" They have a room where the man and the woman could change together." He said and looked at him.

" Aah, the couple hot springs." I saw he looked annoyed at me and I sighed. " Come on Gaara!" I took him to one of the couple hot springs and got undressed. But Gaara did nothing, I looked at him with confused look but he just looked away.

" Gaara why are you not changing?" He looked at me and just shook his head.

" You can remove your sand armor. And the water is not that deep, so why are you not changing. I have choose for nothing the couple hot spring. I want together with you." I put the towel around me and walked to Gaara and tugged at his shirt. And began to remove first the wide leather band and then the white scarf, I saw that he wasn't resisting. I smiled at him and removed the rest of his clothes and gave him a towel. He did it around his waist and crossed his arms.

" Why can't you just smile Gaara." I smiled at him and walked to the hot spring, I removed my towel and went in the water.

" So nice! Much better than a hot bath at home~" I was sitting in the water, you could only see my nose and my eyes. I had my hair in a high knot and saw that Gaara also was coming in the water. He was sitting next to me but did nothing. Why is he so boring?

" Ne, Gaara. Are you excited about the next exam?" Again nothing.

" Why are you not talking back to me, I thought that you would at least talk to me. I am your mate." I got up and let him see his mark on my hip. " So please, talk to me!" I was sitting again in the water and was looking sad and covered my face with my hands. I felt some movements in the water and felt that he had his arms around me. I looked up and was facing him. Still with the same expression on his face and I hugged him. " It is so boring when you are not talking back to me. So please when I ask you something answer me." I buried my face in his shoulder and tried to relax. He had still his hands around me and was resting his head against mine and so we were sitting for hours in the water.

When we had sat there for some hours we went out and dried ourselves and got dressed again, we walked outside and sniffed the scent of nature. " What are we going to do now?" We walked back to the center of Konoha and where looking for something to do. " I don't know. Shall we just go back to the apartment?" I was thinking and nodded. " Yes, that is good." We walked back to our apartment and greeted Temari, Kankuro and Baki, at least I greeted them Gaara went to the roof.

" Where were you going to? We were actually a bit worried." Temari drank her tea and was looking at me.

I was also sitting at the table and just smiled. " We were at the hot spring. And I'm very excited about the next exam." We had talk a lot and what we could expect from the second exam and what kind of exam it would be. And that we mustn't make Gaara angry. Well If I make him angry he would only slap me in the face, but he will kill Temari and Kankuro. I sighed, I told them that I take a shower and went to bed, because I was tired. I went to the bathroom and undressed myself and got under the shower and washed my body and my hair, when I was done I turned it off and dried myself and got dressed again. I did my hair in a braid and went to bed.

The next morning we were standing at the place where we must be for the second exam. We were standing in front of a giant forest it looked very scary though. Everyone who have passed is here, even those annoying people. They irritates me so badly. I was standing next to Gaara and was looking around for the other people. There were a lot who looked very scary, or dumb. I sighed and had also my arms crossed like Gaara. Then we looked all to the women who was about to talk about the second exam.

" This place is where the Second Exam will take place. The 44th training area… Also known as the Forest of Death." The Fo-Fo-Forest of D-D-Death… Then so blonde were chased by a kind of what supposed to be a rock... Then they came out of that rock and it was those three from earlier. They were very noisy though.

" Hey there! What are you doing?!" Said Anko and walked to that group. They talked about a news paper and about the exam. They asked about that in a time like this!

" Tsch… That's not really important so stupid news paper." I looked very annoyed and Temari and Kankuro nodded.

" The Second Exam is more important than that." I laughed and Temari smiled.

" Okay, we're going to have a 10 minute break now. If you are asked any questions just concede and cooperate quietly. " She said.

" Now we must wait longer." I walked to a spot by a rock and was sitting on it, Gaara was sitting next to me and Temari and Kankuro were sitting in front of the rock. " This is boring, I want that the Second Exam starts now. Although the forest looked very scary, it is not for nothing named the Forest of Death."

" Yeah, you're right Asuka."

" How did you actually meet that girl?" I looked at Gaara and was thinking what he was talking about, and then I knew it.

" I had met her when I had left without saying. She is very nice and we had a lot of fun. We had also eat together." I had a bright smile on my face and Gaara looked at the girl.

" But she is now the enemy, you know that right." He said with a cold voice and I agreed with him.

" Yes, I know that Gaara." I looked back at them and saw that they were done and we walked back to our spot where we were standing. And were waiting what she had to say about the Second Exam.

" You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death." When she said that the blonde boy copied her but on a stupid annoying way.

" You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death. " He moved in a disgusting way. " There is no point in trying to scare us like that! I'm not scared at all!" He pointed to her with a bright smile.

" Really? You sure are energetic." With some fast movements she threw a kunai to the blonde and cut his face and landed somewhere behind him, and was so fast that she was standing behind the blonde.

" Boys like you die the fastest. After spilling out that red blood I love all over the place." She said and lifted the blood with her finger on his cheek when she suddenly turned around with a kunai, but a strange women was just returning the kunai what she just threw a few minutes ago. They talked a bit and the women returned to her team mates.

" It looks like there are a lot of hot-headed people here today. This is going to be interested." Man, that was scary! Also that women is scary! She walked back to her spot and was going to explain to us about the Second Exam.

" Before we begin the Second Exam, I'm going to pass these out to everyone." She grabbed some papers out of her jacket. What kind of papers are that?

" These are consent forms. Those taking this exam must sign these." Signing papers?

" Why must we sign those papers." I asked to her and some people were also curious about that.

" From here on, people will die. Therefore, we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise, I'd be held responsible." She began to laugh, but there was nothing to be laughing about. " Now, I will begin the explanation of the Second Exam. To be concise, you will all go through an extreme survival match." While she was talking she passed the papers to the blonde boy who also passed on, on the others.

" So we must doing a survival match." I got the papers and took one paper from it and passed it on in my team. I began to read the paper.

" First, I'll explain the training area's geographical features." She let us see a map on a scroll. "The 44th training area is a circular region surrounded by 44 locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest, and a tower in the middle. The tower is approximately 10 km away from the gates. Inside this limited space, you will have to go through a certain survival program. The program consists of… " She buried the map in her jacket. " A competition where anything goes… Over these scrolls." She held out two different scrolls. " The Scroll of Heaven and the Scroll of the Earth. You will fight over these scrolls." It was very silent when she explained that. So we must hunt everyone down to get those two scrolls…

" 26 teams in total passed the First Exam. Half of those teams will get the Scroll of Heaven. The other half will get the Scroll of the Earth. Each team will get one of these scrolls. Simply, you have to fight over these.

" And what is needed to passes this test?" I looked at the group where Michi is in and the guy with black hair asked that question.

" Bring the Scroll of Heaven and Earth to the tower with your teammates."

" In other words, the 13 teams, or half the people here, that have their scroll stolen will fail." The pink lady said.

" But it needs to be done within the time limit. This second exam had a limit of 120 hours. or exactly five days." Five days!

" Five days?!" Said a girl with long blonde hair.

" What about food?!" Said a boy who looks fat and was on the same team as that girl.

" Scrounge it up yourself. The forest is a treasure box of nature. There should be plenty of food, but there are also man eaten beasts and poison plants… People will get hurt in the process of fighting over a scroll, and those who cannot bear this program's strictness will emerge, as well." She explained.

" Excuse me, can we quite in between?" Said a boy with a ponytail. Who also is a teammate from that blonde girl and fat boy.

" As a rule, you are not allowed to give up during the exam. You will spend the five days in the forest… while we're on this topic, here are the conditions that will fail you. First, a team that cannot bring both scrolls to the tower with the three teammates will fail. Second, the team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail. Also, just as a note… You are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower… If you become a Chuunin, you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That is it for the explanation. We will exchange three consent forms for one scroll at that hut, I know there are two groups with four people, so for them would it be four consent forms for a scroll. And after picking your gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time. Here's a last piece of advice. Don't die." Easy to say then to be done. We all separated and read the form.

" Man, a survival for five whole days! And then we must hunt teams down for a stupid scroll." I sighed hard and crossed my arms.

" I hope that it is done fast. Five whole days in that forest gives me the creeps." I agreed with Temari and looked at Gaara.

" Don't worry Asuka, I will protect you. I had already told you that." I nodded to him and stand close to him, and was reading the paper again. I also saw that they were preparing to exchange the forms for the scrolls. We all four wrote our names down on the consent forms and waited till we could exchange it. Gaara took me somewhere behind a tree so we were alone for a few minutes. I looked if no one was nearby and started to hug him. He pushed me against the tree and kissed in my neck. I hold his shoulder tight and kissed him on his lips. " I'm scared Gaara… I don't want to die." I looked very worried at him and buried my face in his shoulder.

" I will not let you die, and if someone wants you dead, then I will kill them." He let me look him directly and I nodded slowly he gave me a rough kiss with his tongue and hold me tight.

After some minutes we were back at our group and we were told that it was time to exchange our forms for a scroll. Everyone was ready and waited till it was their turn. We arrived at them and exchanged our forms. We got the Earth scroll and Gaara keeps it with him.

" If you have received a scroll, follow the person in charge and move to your designated gates. We will begin in 30 minutes." We were going to our locked gate and must wait when we may go in. Man we must wait thirty minutes. We were standing at gate number 6 and I could feel the tense between our team. Five whole days with Gaara. Well, I have no problems with that, but Temari and Kankuro does. I know they love their little brother but because what happened in the past it doesn't care Gaara…

" We will now begin the Chuunin Selection Second Exam!" When she said that the gates opened and we were gone. We were jumping from branch to branch searching for the other scroll.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 The Rain Village Ninja's

**Hello guys! Here is the re-write chapter number 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 The Rain Village Ninja's<strong>

We jumped for a while from branch to branch when we landed on the ground, we saw a team. To see at their headband they were from the rain village. I know that Gaara will fight those guys. But we even don't know which scroll they have, and what must we do if we have the same scroll? I sighed and waited what will happen. Temari and I looked at each other and saw that she was scared, I could also feel that Kankuro was scared too. The forest is too dangerous for the three of us, but not for Gaara. We were standing behind Gaara and watch what will happen.

" Kids from the Sand challenging us straight on…"

" … is quite foolish." Said the men behind what looked like their leader.

" Hey, kid. You should be more careful in picking your opponents. You are all going to die." That guy is creepy…

" Cut the chatter. Let's fight… Old man from the Hidden Village of Rain." Said Gaara in his usually attitude. He is so cool! But those guys are scary, they look strong. I'm glad we have Gaara in our team, although I'm the only one who is happy about that.

" Hey, Gaara! Shouldn't we follow them and gather some information before we pick a fight? If they have the same scroll at us, there's no need for us to fight." Said Kankuro to his little brother.

" Unnecessary fights are…" Before he could finish his sentence.

" It doesn't matter." I got startled but watch carefully what will happen next. " I'll kill everyone we encounter." What?! Gaara I know you hate people, but why killing them all? For the first time I got now really scared of him. Gaara…

"Then let's do this!" Said the leader from the rain village and grabbed his umbrella's and threw them in the air. What kind of jutsu is that? " Die kid! Ninpou Jouro senbon! (Sprinkling Needles)" There came more than thousands needles from the umbrella's. " This strikes from above, below, left and right. There is no escape. The needles are also regulated with my Chakra, and will attack the target." The needles were going straight to Gaara, but they were surprised that Gaara was still alive. He had defense himself with his sand.

" Is that it?" Yeah Gaara!

" What…? not even one hit? He's unharmed? That can't be…" The leader was speechless. But was trying to attack Gaara again, but failed again. Hahahaha!

" A rain of needles, eh? Then, I will make a rain of blood fall." Said Gaara with his usually tone. What?! what is he trying to do?

" A wall of sand?" the leader asked.

" That's right. It is absolute protection by the sand. He controls the sand inside the gourd and hardens it with an enormous amount of chakra. It is a technique only permissible by Gaara, and is used to protect his body. And regardless of Gaara's will, this is all done automatically. In other words, all attack against Gaara are nullified. " When Kankuro explained about his sand, let Gaara his sand coming down.

" Damnit!" Said the leader. You are screwed up…

" You guys can't defeat our Gaara." Said Kankuro. Yup, nobody can't win from him.

" Don't take me lightly." That guy is insane, we had explained to him that he can't win but tries again to attack him. we had even given him an explanation about his sand. Tsch… The leader ran up to Gaara, and Gaara make his hand signs.

" Desert Coffin!" the sand flew up to that man and covered him with sand, you could only see his face. The umbrella's were falling out of the sky, Gaara grabbed one of the umbrella's. What is actually his idea? I know he is going to kill him… But how?

" I can cover your loud mouth and kill you… But that would be too miserable on your side." He had opened the umbrella while he was talking to that guy and lifted the man up in the sky. " Desert Funeral" And the man was gone. Completely gone! The sand felt on the ground and it was mixed with blood. I was shocked, I was just not yet in shock. This is cruel…

" There was no pain. Because there was no time to even feel it. The tears and blood of the dead mixes with an endless quicksand… And further fuels the war. " said Gaara cold… I was scared for life. Is this the boy that I love?

" We'll give you the scroll… " The guy laid the what looks like the Heaven scroll on the ground and hoped that Gaara will spare him… But I'm sure that they will die. " Please let us go." Gaara threw the umbrella away, and did the same at them. I didn't dare to look at it and turned away from it. After it was done I looked a little bit and saw that Kankuro was walking to the scroll and picked it up.

" It's the Scroll of the Heaven. How convenient. Okay, head for the tower now." Said Kankuro. Yes to the tower, I want so bad to the tower.

" Shut up. I still haven't had enough."

" What but Gaara, that's enough. Let's go to the tower please!" I begged him, but I know that he wouldn't listen to me.

" Let's stop Gaara." Said Kankuro angry at Gaara.

" Are you afraid, coward?" He said angry back at Kankuro.

" Gaara! You might be okay… But it's too dangerous for me, Temari and Asuka! We just need one set of scrolls! We don't need any more…" While he talked he walked to Gaara.

Gaara moved his arm and was planning to do something. " You slacker. Don't order _me _ around." Kankuro looked more angrier at him and Temari and I become worried between those two. Kankuro grabbed him by his leather band.

" Cut it out! Why don't you listen to what your older brother says once in a while!" Kankuro, please calm down. Otherwise he would kill you.

" I have never thought of you two as siblings. If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

" Gaara, please cut it out!" I said in hope that he would listen. He slapped the hand of Kankuro away and moved his arm again.

" Gaara, stop. Don't be so cold. This is your big sister asking you. Okay?" Temari asked her little brother. They are surely not on the same line. Then he pointed his hand towards Kankuro.

" Gaara don't!" I want to stop him, but Temari stop me and let me stay away from Gaara. Then he moved his arm again to another way. And sand was coming to his hand.

" Gaara!" Temari yelled and he closed his hand and there was a cork of sand. And put it back in his gourd.

" Fine." And he walked away, Temari, Kankuro and I were sighing that nothing has happened. We followed Gaara and were on our way to the tower. That was luckily quick. I didn't dare to jump next to him so I stayed by Temari. I had still the images in front of my eyes and shook them away. I'm sure that I was scared for life, but the strangest thing is after what he had done I still love him. Yes, it was very cruel of him, but… I sighed and just followed my team.

After a while we had arrived at the tower. We looked around, and nobody was still here.

" It looks like we are the first one here." We walked in the tower and came in a kind of room.

"Now, we must open the scrolls." Gaara grabbed the scrolls and did the summoning jutsu and there came Baki-sensei.

" Baki-sensei!" I screamed happily, Temari and Kankuro must laugh and I blushed.

" Congratulations, you have managed to get to the tower, and in a speed time." Baki-sensei laughed and Temari, Kankuro and I smiled. Gaara did actually nothing…

" And because you have managed to get here so quick, there are rooms where you can stay." I stretched out my body.

" Then we could rest a bit." I said with a bright smile, and walked to one of the restrooms and noticed that Gaara was following me. I just walked further and went in a restroom and was laying on the bed and closed my eyes. I heard some footsteps and felt that someone was going to lay on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw Gaara looking at me.

" Hello Gaara." I smiled to him and closed my eyes again and tried to get some sleep. I felt that he was going to lay next to me and hold me tight. I turned around a little and laid with my face to him and buried it in his chest.

" Now we must wait 5 days until we can going further with the exam." I nodded to him and felt almost in sleep. I noticed that he noticed that I want to sleep, and buried his face into my hair, and so we laid for some hours.

After we had laid for some hours I woke up, and saw that Gaara was also sleeping, I removed some hair out of his face and gave a kiss on his cheek. He growled but turned around to me and hold me tight, it was actually funny to see. It was like just in the past when he hugged his teddy bear. And how he is hugging me now, if I'm his teddy bear. I tried to get free, but he hold me tighter.

" Gaara, will you let me go? Please?" I shook him, but the only answer what I got was growling from him. I sighed and tried it again, but then his eyes opened and looked angry at me.

" Where are you going?" He let me go and got up and was sitting on the bed and was still looking angry at me.

" Nowhere Gaara, I want just to get released of your holding." I got out of bed and stretched out my body. He was still looking angry at me, as if I said something wrong or something. I sighed, he's different now, especially when we have now the Chunin Exams. He is more cold hearted and have a lot of bloodlust. Now I know why they are afraid of them, but when he was young he had no bloodlust or anything, what makes people so afraid of him. Okay they were afraid of him because they know that he had the Shukaku inside of him, but… I sighed again and was sitting on my bed and noticed that Gaara was looking at me with confusing.

" Everything alright Asuka?" I looked at him and shook my head.

" I'm afraid…" I looked at the ground and he was coming closer to me.

" Afraid of what Asuka? Are you afraid of me?" I was shocked by that, Asuka you must be honest to him… Yes you are afraid of him.

" A little…" I said in a whisper, but noticed that he had heard that and stood up and walked out of the room. I got tears in my eyes and went back to lay in bed and cried everything out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Preliminary Rounds

**Hello guys! This is the re-write chapter number 11. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Preliminary Rounds<strong>

The five days past by and in those five days Gaara hasn't spoken to me. Every time I think he is angry at me that I had said that I was afraid of him. So in those five days I have trained with Temari and Kankuro. They had also ask me with what was wrong, because I was so down. I had explained to him what had happened between me and Gaara. And luckily they understand me why I'm so sad. I think that they are also sad because of the relationship in the family. He don't see them as his siblings, but Temari and Kankuro are also afraid of him. I sighed and walked with my team and Baki-sensei to the big room. I saw other ninja's and Michi. I waved at her and she waved back and we also smiled to each other. We all stood in a line and listened to what would be said.

" First off, congratulations on passing the Second Exam." Said Anko. There was a silent and I became more nervous, but I'm glad that Michi has also passed. Also 6 other teams has passed.

" We will now have an explanation of the Third Exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone listen well." She bowed to the Hokage-sama. " Hokage-sama, please do the honors." The Hokage stepped forwards.

" The third Exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you. It's about the true purpose of this exam. Why do we a joint exam with the allied nations. "To maintain good relations with the allied nations" and "heighten the level of the ninja"… Do not let those reasons deceive you. This "exam", so to speak, is…The epitome of a war between the allied nations."

" Huh, a war?!" I said and looked at everyone.

" What do you mean?" Said a girl with two buns.

" If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were… Neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight… That's is the beginning of the Chuunin Selection Exam. " Explained the Hokage further.

" Why do we have to do that? We're not doing this to select Chuunins?" Said the blonde boy who was in the same team as Michi.

" Yes, this Exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chuunin title. But, on the other hand, it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity. In this Third Exam, Feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them." Explained the Hokage.

" Jeez…" I whispered and Temari was looking at me and gave me a weak smile.

" So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" Said the boy with the dog.

" A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battle. This Exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning… And your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin Exam because of it."

" Okay, how long would this explanation be?" I sighed and heard Temari chuckle a little.

" But why do you say it is to promote good relations?" Said the girl with the buns again.

" I told you at the beginning to not get it confused with that. The custom of shaving one's life and fighting to maintain balance… that is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity." I hope that he is done with the explanation… I want to fight… I want to get this done!

" I understand now…" Said the blonde boy.

" I don't care. Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam." I sighed of course he is interested in the _life-or-death_ exam.

" Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but… " What another explanation?! Oh come on! I got very irritated and I heard Temari every time chuckle.

" Excuse me, Hokage-sama… I Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain." The Hokage agreed with that and that men started to explain.

" Everyone it is nice to meet you." And I heard that he must coughed a lot. " Everyone, before the Third Exam… *cough* *cough* " There is something I want you to do…" And he began coughing again. " Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance the Third Exam's main battle."

" Preliminary matches?" Temari and I looked at each other with confusing.

" Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Said a boy with a ponytail.

" Sensei, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches. Why can't we just start the Third Exam with the remaining examinees?" Said a girl with pink hair, wait… Wasn't her hair longer?! It is now short! Has something happened in the forest?

" In this case, it must have been because the First and Second Exam were too easy, I don't know… But there are too many examinees left. According to Chuunin regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam." Said Hayate.

" What?!" I yelled and looked very irritating. What in the world? Damn…

"As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are many guests for the Third Exam, so… We cannot just have a lot of matches. WE are limited on time, as well. So, those who aren't feeling well… *cough* *cough* *cough* " Man he coughed a lot… and who is talking who feels not well… " Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation… Please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately."

After we were said that the preliminary matches begin immediately everyone argued about it. Kankuro, Temari and I looked at each other and then at Gaara… I don't know if I want to fight actually… I was planning to raise my hand, after what I had saw in the forest. I don't know if I want to fight actually…

" I forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out. So please withdraw if you wish."

" If you dare to lift your hand in the air Asuka. I will kill you." I heard Gaara talking to me, he didn't look at me I saw only his back. I dropped my hand immediately and looked at the ground. I felt the hand of Temari on my shoulder and she gave me sweet smile. I couldn't smile back and just looked back at the ground. Some of the teams are arguing of withdrawing.

Then the guy with glasses lifted his hand. Everyone was amazed when they saw that. Well my team not… We didn't care about that.

" Uhm… I will quit." I hear some people chatter with each other. Man, why do they care about it? I was startled, when am I acting like this? Is this because of Gaara? Well not that I must care about that guy with glasses but, why?

" Let's see…You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-kun? You may leave, then." Said Hayate. Then when Kabuto-san left, that blonde boy began to asking loud why he is quitting… I don't understand it actually, I don't see anything on him why he can't go further with this? The only thing is that he has something with his nose, but his body looks okay.

Hayate began to cough again and went further with talking. " May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire?" It was silent again and looked at the other teams and at the team were Michi is. Why is she so worried? I tried to look what is wrong but I couldn't see it clearly.

" Then, let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be a one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like a real combat. Now that we have exactly 22 people, we will have 11 matches… And the winner will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out… Or admits defeat. Uhm… If you don't want to die, please give up immediately. However, if I Judge that the match is over… I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny…" Yes, we can finally fight! But after he had said that some wall moved and there was a big screen. " Will be this. This electric bulletin board, will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match." Oh god. I hope that I don't must to fight first. The first fighters are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke.

" so that Uchiha guy must fight first…"

" Those who names were displayed, step up. The first match's fighters are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?" They both answered with no. " We will now begin the first match. Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there. We all walked to the stairs. I followed my team and was watching Michi who walks on the other stairs. We both looked at each other and smiled. I stood with my team at the railing and were watching Sasuke. I'm sure that Gaara is curious how Sasuke fights... Then the match began.

Some way Sasuke is acting strange, but he tried to fight back. then he had that guy in a hold. But that guy grabbed the collar of Sasuke and some chakra came free. Then Sasuke couldn't move and the other guy slammed Sasuke with his arm and came free of Sasuke. But Sasuke couldn't move. I looked at Michi and saw that she was worried again. Has she feelings for him? Or is she just worried about her team mate? Then that guy grabbed the head of Sasuke with chakra in his head. I think that, that chakra absorbed chakra from someone else. That a battle could turned out like this… I hope that my opponent is not that strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Exciting Battles!

**Hello Guys! Here is the re-write chapter number 12! Enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Exciting Battles!<strong>

Some way Sasuke is acting strange, but he tried to fight back. then he had that guy in a hold. But that guy grabbed the collar of Sasuke and some chakra came free. Then Sasuke couldn't move and the other guy slammed Sasuke with his arm and came free of Sasuke. But Sasuke couldn't move. I looked at Michi and saw that she was worried again. Has she feelings for him? Or is she just worried about her team mate? Then that guy grabbed the head of Sasuke with chakra in his head. I think that, that chakra absorbed chakra from someone else. That a battle could turned out like this… I hope that my opponent is not that strong.

The fight was very exciting, but I was not sure who would win. Although is Sasuke acting strange I think that he would win. I don't like that other guy he is creepy. I saw that Sasuke's chakra is going to drain from his body. I looked again at Michi and then back at Sasuke. It was terrible to see that Sasuke couldn't do anything, but then he kicked that guy away. I was relieved, but I didn't know why. Then that guy came back with again chakra on his hand and tried to grab Sasuke again, but luckily Sasuke dodge it every time. Then that Blonde boy is screaming.

" Sasuke! You call yourself Uchiha Sasuke with that?! Stop acting like an idiot! Get serious!" Man that guy can scream loud, but he is doing it for his friend. I got a smile on my face. I wish I had a team like that. I saw that Michi was smiling at me and I smiled back to her and we watch further the fight.

That guy was running again at Sasuke with his hand and tried to grab him again and Sasuke is dodging it again. Then he disappeared.

" What he disappeared?!" I looked around but couldn't see him. Also Temari and Kankuro were looking for him. I looked at Gaara, but he didn't do anything. Then he appeared below his opponent and kicked him in his stomach in the air. I saw that many people were amazed by that. But, wait there is something wrong with Sasuke! But he has cool moves! It took awhile but then Sasuke began with his moves. Then Sasuke slammed and kicked him to the ground. Both of them laid on the ground, but Sasuke got up.

" I will stop this match now. The first match winner is Uchiha Sasuke. This means he passes the preliminary round" Yeah, Sasuke has won! I looked over at the team of him and they were all happy about it. This fight has fired me up! I can't wait to fight with someone! I had trained a lot so I'm not afraid that I will lose! Sasuke is all worn out and his sensei stands behind him to support him. I'm curious who is next. Then Kankuro and I sensed that Gaara want to fight. I hope he don't kill somebody. Then Sasuke left the room with his sensei.

Then we all looked at the big screen waiting for the next names to be announced. And the names were Zaku Abumi and Aburame Shino. I'm curious what kind of fight this would be.

" Fighters, step up. We will now begin the second match." That guy has his arms in bandages, how is he going to fight like that? Would he be okay? Then they may begin. I was sitting on the railing and watched curious at the match. Temari was standing next to me and we chat a bit and were also watching the match. That guy who had his both arms in bandages released one arm and ran up to that other guy with glasses. He tried to hit him but the other one blocked it. Then some air came free out of his hand and the other one felt some meters away.

" Wow!" I looked amazed and watched further. I sensed that Gaara was looking at me sometimes, but I didn't want to put energy at that. I didn't look at him and I know that it will make him angry but I didn't care. I watched further and saw that, that guy stands up again. But there was a creepy sound in the whole room, everyone was curious what that sound can be. I had a suspicion that it came from that one boy, who was swept away. OMG! There are bugs all over him! I covered my mouth with disgust. I hate bugs! Then a whole swarm of bugs were behind that guy with his arms in bandages. Like the whole floor was covered with bugs! I know that there are no bugs in Suna, but I saw them in books and I hate them!

It was a moment of silent but then the guy with bandages began to move and tried to attack the bugs and that guy. I suppose that his both arms were broken, but that he can use them so fast. But something went wrong and chakra came out of his arms if it is going to explode. Ieee! There are coming bugs out of his hands! . Then the guy with the bugs give the other one the last hit and felt on the ground.

" It seems that this match is over. Winner, Aburame Shino."

" Wow, what a fight. I'm glad that I don't have to fight those two." Temari laughed.

" I think you will win Asuka, don't worry. You are strong." I gave her a smile and we watched further.

" I would like to move on to the next match, now" Said Hayate.

" I hope that I would fight soon!" I watch with full energy to the board, but unfortunately it was Tsurugi Misumi and Kankuro.

" Good luck Kankuro-san!" I lift my thumb and gave him a bright smile. " Let's see how strong you are!"

" Thanks Asuka!" Kankuro walked downstairs to the battleground and was standing in the middle with his opponent. Kankuro released his puppet from his back and let it stand next to him.

" Then, let the third match begin." But after he had released his puppet from his back the other guy tried to hit Kankuro but he blocked it but the other guy wrapped his whole body over Kankuro.

" What?! How is that possible!" The other guy hold his neck, with one move he could break Kankuro's neck. " Kankuro-san!" I yelled and watched carefully and looked worried at Temari.

" I can take my joints off their hinges and use my chakra to control my loosened body." Said that other guy.

" What he could do this with his chakra, but that is impossible!" Temari looked also worried, I hope that Kankuro will win.

" that's why I can strangle you until your bones break. Unless you give up, I will continue strangling you. I don't know what kind of tool you use… But there's no point to it if I immobilize your body like this. I can break you neck, as well. Hurry up and give up." Kankuro… I didn't dare to watch, but I was also curious what will happen so I looked a bit.

"No."

" Do you want to die?" He began to strangle Kankuro further. Please Kankuro don't die!

" Idiot. You're the one who's going to die." Then he broke his neck. I looked stunned… I saw his head hanging. Oh no Kankuro!

" Kankuro-san!" I yelled and had tears in my eyes. This can't be…

" How stupid." I looked over at Gaara. I know that he don't see him as his older brother… But still!

" Damn it, you idiot. I got carried away and broke it." Huh?! His face is crumbling. It is his puppet! I wiped of my tears and was happy that he was still alive.

" what?!"

" Now, it's my turn." His puppet came out of the fake Kankuro and wrapped his arms around his opponent. And began to strangle him.

" A Marionette!" Then Kankuro came out that thing what he had carried on his back. Then Kankuro let the bones of his opponent break.

" You can become softer if I break your bones." Kankuro laughed and I was happy.

" Since his opponent is unable to fight, the winner is Kankuro."

" Woehoe Kankuro! You did it!" I jumped several times and saw that Michi must laugh. Kankuro came back upstairs and I hugged him. " you did it Kankuro!" He hugged me back and smiled. " I'm not going to lose." We both noticed that Gaara was looking deathly at us and we separated from each other, I walked back to Temari and Kankuro was standing between Temari and Gaara.

Then the fourth match began and that was between Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. A girls fight! I'm fired up! I hope that I also would fight against a girl!

Sakura and Ino stands on the battlefield, I could see that there was a tension between them. They ran up to each other and gave each other some kicks and hits. Sakura threw some kunai's and Ino blocked them with her kunai's. They used taijutsu at each other. You couldn't see who is actually winning. Then Ino punched Sakura in the stomach and wanted to hit her in the face but instead she gave her a soft slap in her face. They both looked stunned.

" Nani? What kind of fight is this?" I looked a bit irritated, but was still curious how it will end. '

Then they put their headband on their forehead and began to fight each other again. It is kind of ironic to see those two fighting each other. I had heard from Michi that those two fight every time over Sasuke. So let's see who would win in this match…

Sakura used clone jutsu then the three Sakura's fight Ino and hit her to the ground. They both looked fired up with this fight. I leaned on the railing and watch with amusing to those girls. They ran up to each other again and used their shurikun.

Many minutes has passed by and they were still fighting. Man how long would this fight take? They slapped each other in the face and felt both on the ground. And they are arguing again about stupid stuff, but then Ino grabbed a kunai and grabbed her ponytail and cut it with her kunai. I was stunned by that, why would she do that?! I hold my own hair what was long too. I would never cut off my hair. and threw her cut off hair to Sakura and her hair spread over the floor. That girls is insane!

Then Ino make some hand signs and was going to use ninjutsu, what kind of jutsu has she? Her last name was Yamanaka I had heard some of that clan. They have jutsu's what can control your mind, but it is dangerous to use it in here. If Sakura dodge it, Ino would kill herself. It is not actually a jutsu to use in combat. Then Sakura runs around Ino, and Ino felt on her knees and Sakura was still standing. It looks like that Ino had missed, but then Ino was awake and had made of her hair a rope what was around the legs of Sakura. Now she is doing the Mind Transfer Jutsu. After she had said that, Sakura began to acting strange.

When Sakura or better to say Ino let to Sakura say that she want to give up, that blonde boy began to scream. Then Sakura screamed that she would never give up. They both panted and were sitting on their knees. They both stand up and looked at each other and they ran up to each other again with full speed and hit each other, their headbands came from their head and they both laid on the ground defeated. It's a draw… I had never imagined that it would turned out like this.

" Both are unable to fight. Due to a double KO, no one passes the 4th preliminary match." Their sensei's came down and brought them back to their teams. Okay, let's see who is next. Then the fifth match began. Temari VS Tenten.

" Good luck Temari." I gave her a bright smile and she gave one back. I was excited, I always wanted to see how Temari fight. Well I have trained with her but that was different, because she was easy on me. Now I want to see how she fight in a real battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Poor Hinata

**Hello guys! Here is the re-write chapter number 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Poor Hinata<strong>

They were both on the battle floor. Hmmm… What kind of girl fight would be this time. Temari uses wind, but what use that other girl.

" Good luck Temari! Do your best!" I yelled and looked happy. I hope that Temari also would win. Well about Gaara, we already know that he would win, but I'm not sure if I would win. There are a lot of strong ninja's here, I think that Michi is also strong although I'm curious what kind of ninjutsu she had. Actually am I an out stander from my village. My element is lightning, actually it doesn't fit in my village. But the fourth Kazekage was glad that I had that element, because of his son. I would never forget that I got a mission with if there was a chance to kill Gaara. I looked at him and he looked back at me with the same expression on his face what he always had. Why have I actually feelings for him, when he hasn't feelings for me. Although I think that he has feelings somewhere deep inside of him for me. Like in the past… But there is no chance that he would love me like that again…

I was so in thoughts that I forgot the fight between Temari and Tenten. That girl Tenten tried everything to hit Temari, but with her big fan she threw everything away. So that girls use weapons. Too bad for her, it has no use for Temari, she can use wind so those weapons are useless. I already know who would win. Temari has already appeared two dots on her fan. But those people from her team at the opposite are screaming like idiots… I get a headache from them. But after her second attack she jumps again in the air and had all her weapons connected with wires, and was going to attack Temari again. But Temari waved with her fan were by the third dot appeared and hit Tenten with her weapons and she felt on the ground. Her weapons were spread all over the ground.

Temari is amazing! Then she was suddenly gone with her fan, but after some minutes she appeared behind Tenten and flew above her and landed before her and did her attack. She captured Tenten in her whirlwind and brought some cuts in her body and let her then fell exactly with her back on her fan. I was amazed, I had never thought that Temari was like that. To end her opponent so badly. I know she could be sometimes scary but I had never thought like this. But I was right, that Temari had won this match.

" There's no way we'll lose here." Said Kankuro. Easy to say, you three are strong but I… I don't know.

" Fifth match winner, Temari." Then she threw Tenten away with her fan but she was caught by one of her teammates.

" Nice catch." Said Temari with a grin on her face.

" How could you do that? Is that something you should do to someone who fought her hardest?" That boy was angry, but I could understand why.

Temari slammed with her fan on the ground. " Shut up. Take that piece of trash and leave." That guy wanted to attack Temari but she blocked it with her fan. After that his sensei came also down on the battlefield and stopped his student.

" Temari, come back here. You won. Stop dealing with that ugly guy who's with his guardian. " I sighed, typical something what Gaara would say… What kind of team have I?

" What?" if I'm right his name was Lee. He has courage… But he is no match for our team.

" Just let it go, Lee… Gentlemen from the Sand, If I may warn you about one thing? He's strong. You better be prepared for it." Sigh, how stupid are they. Picking a fight with them… Especially Gaara…

The sixth match is going to begin, which one would it be this time. We all looked at the screen and the names appeared. Nara Shikamaru and Kin Tsuchi.

Shikamaru uses his shadow jutsu but that girl dodged his attack and threw some needles with bells. Then those bells began to ring. Then she threw again some needles and it hit Shikamaru. He grabbed the needles and threw them away. Again she rang the bells and Shikamaru felt on his knees.

She threw again some needles and hit Shikamaru again. But suddenly she couldn't use her body and Shikamaru stand up. He had connect his shadow jutsu with the shadows of the strings. Then she began so move just like Shikamaru. Man that guy is smart! I looked with amazing at the match. He grabbed a shuriken and so did she. Shikamaru dodge it and so did that girl too but hit her head against the wall and felt on the ground.

Nani? What kind of fight was this? " Winner, Nara Shikamaru." I sighed and leaned on the railing again. Then the names of the next battle appears. Okay who would it be this time. Only Gaara and I are left in our team.

Uzumaki Naruto VS Inuzuka Kiba. Damn, how long must I wait to fight? I'm getting bored in here. The blonde boy began to scream again. Okay the seventh match.

Okay, these guys are like the same as those two girls. I wonder if that blonde boy would win. He has a lot of energy. That dog guy did some jutsu and was incredible fast. He hit that blonde boy and he felt on the ground. Okay… Is this it already?

" Man that guy is weak…" I looked at Kankuro and looked again at the blonde boy. I could feel some sensing of his chakra. It was almost the same as that of Gaara… that dog guy walked back to his pet. But that blonde boy began to move and stood up. Hehe… Interesting guy… Interesting fight. That dog guy uses some smoke balls unfortunately we couldn't see what is going on. The blonde boy ran out of the smoke but the dog bit him and threw him back in the smoke. When the smoke disappeared that blonde boy was laying on the ground and the dog was sitting next to him. running up to his owner. But instead of jumping in his arms he bit his arm.

After some seconds the dog turned into the blonde boy. Haha he had used transformation jutsu… That was smart, that guy is not so bad. Then that guy grabbed some pill and threw it to Akamaru. And that dog turned into red. And kicked the clone of Naruto and disappeared and the dog went back to his owner. And that guy took also a pill. That guy I thought his name was Kiba did a jutsu and then there were two of him and began to attack Naruto again. Luckily he dodged it. they attacked him again. And he dodge it again, but it close that the other would hit him. Then he was hit by another jutsu, and flew in the air and landed hard on the ground. He tried to stand up… What is this feeling… It's like the same as with Gaara… But he is different from him… They attacked Naruto again with the same jutsu he couldn't dodged it. then they threw again some smoke balls and attack him again. He is still standing. And they did the same again.

Now there are three of them from that dog guy. He hit one of that guy and felt on the ground. But that one was Akamaru. Huh?! Which one is Naruto?! Then he hit the other one but that was also Akamaru. Nani?! One of the Akamaru's got up and transformed into Naruto and hit that dog guy. He grabbed some shuriken's and also Naruto was preparing for something. He ran up to Naruto and threw his shuriken's and did hand signs for some ninjutsu and attacked Naruto with it. and hit him a few times. And Naruto felt on the ground. But he stood up again and that guy came again and was very fast and hit him again, and Naruto felt again on the ground. Then if I'm right his name was Kiba attacked Naruto again and some blood flew around, but Naruto grabbed him and threw him somewhere and landed on the ground. And so it goes on with attacking Naruto several times. But I doesn't matter how many times you attack him, he would stand up every time.

This fight is taking long. Then Kiba began to attack him again and when he is close to Naruto he farted… He… Farted? What the heck?! Then some Naruto clones appeared and surrounded Kiba. And they began to attack Kiba. And kicked him in the air, and one Naruto kicked him back on the ground with force. Awesome strategy.

I had never thought that he would win. Hahahaha. " Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Okay what is next. This took too long… I want to fight too!

" Getting a bit impatient Asuka?" I looked up at Temari and nodded.

" These fights took too long! I want to fight too!" I looked back at the battle field and sighed.

" Haha, you have a lot of energy little girl." Kankuro laughed.

" Kankuro! I'm not a little girl!" I yelled back to him and he must laugh harder.

" Okay guys, that's enough. Let's see who must fight in the next match." We both looked at Temari and nodded.

We all watched again to the screen to see which names would appear. And the next are Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji. Are those family of each other? Wait… Those are with the Byakugan eyes! I think this would be a tough fight. Then the fight began.

Well they first speak to each other. This would be also a long fight. But I have not so much hope for that girl. She looks very weak, not to be rude to her. But that guy is right she has not so many self-confidence. Then the fight really begins. Those eyes are actually scary… This wouldn't be an easy fight for her. That Neji guy is too harsh for her. What he said is true about her, but he doesn't have to be that harsh. Then she also use her Byakugan. It is actually an awesome fight, they are good with hand-to-hand combat. But it is also a tough fight, they fight with chakra what could damage you inside your body. They hit each other hard but Hinata did not hard enough and spitted out some blood. But Hinata tried to attack back but Neji blocked every attack of her and pointed some finger on some spots on her arm.

Then Neji hit her and she felt on the ground. The winner of this match is already known but it is sure when one of them is done… some blood is dripping out of her mouth but she is still standing up. Neji is tough, if I win I hope that I don't have to fight him in the finales. She ran up to Neji and attack him again, also Neji is attacking back. they both fight amazing but the results are already known. It was actually sad to watch this… I wanted to turn around but just saw what happened and she felt on the ground. She coughed again blood.

They wanted to stop the match, but Naruto rejected it and I saw that Hinata was standing again. Why is she fighting so hard? She know that she couldn't win. Why don't she accept defeat. She may have changed, but know your place… Neji wanted to attack her, but he was stopped by several sensei's. She coughed again a lot of blood and almost fainted.

" What a fight…" I sighed and leaned over the railing. I watched what was going on downstairs and they argue about something, what I actually don't care. Family business are not my thing. But that blonde boy wanted to slam that Neji guy but was stopped by that weird guy. Then the medical people came and carried Hinata away. I watched already to the screen to see who's next. These fights are not some normal fights.

They all walked back to their spot and all watched to the screen. I'm wondering who is next. One sound ninja, Michi, that guy who's fat, Gaara, Lee and me are left. I'm actually more scared of that guy from the sound. But I could sense the bloodlust from Gaara…Then Kankuro walks away.

" Kankuro-san?"

" I'm going to go on a little recon mission." He waved at us and walked to the other side.

I was now standing next to Gaara. Temari was standing next to Baki-sensei. I could feel the tense between me and him. I looked to him and was worried. Gaara…

" We will now resume the matches." Said Hayate. I watched Gaara and could feel that he knows that he is next. I watch worried at the screen. But before the names appears Gaara make a hand sign and a sand whirl came around Gaara and he was suddenly on the battle field. Oh boy…Gaara VS Rock-Lee. Oh no! Lee must against Gaara. He would never win that! But before the fights begin, Lee is talking to his sensei… I hope that he would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^ <strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Failure

**This is the last chapter of the preliminary rounds! I'm glad that this is over, hahaha! I hope you enjoyed my story. This is chapter 14! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 Failure<strong>

I hope that Lee would be okay, Gaara is not an easy opponent. I sighed, actually I didn't want to see this match. I walked to the wall and was sitting against it. The results are all clear…

Lee jumped over the railing and landed on the battle field. Although I didn't want to see the match, I could seen them. I put my arms around my knees and was leaning with my chin on my knees and was watching how this would be ending.

I saw that Gaara shoot his cork with sand to him, and with surprise Lee catch it.

" Don't get so hasty." Lee dropped the cork. When they have the permission to fight, lee ran up to Gaara, but he was blocked with sand. The sand spread out and wanted to grab Lee, but luckily he dodged it. the sand got back in the gourd. Then Lee tries again to attack Gaara but it was blocked again by sand. Although was Lee's attacks blocked by sand he still tried to hit him, even with his kunai.

It's useless… No one has ever touched Gaara… So Lee has no chance to win.

" Is that it. Let me enjoy this a little more…There isn't enough… Blood!" I sighed, I hope that Lee would be okay. The sand was going to Lee again. Lee jumped to dodge it but the sand grabbed his foot and smashed him against the wall. Lee! I stood up and ran up to the railing. They must stop this fight! Lee wouldn't survive this!

" Baki-sensei!" I looked worried at him, he immediately understand what I mean but unfortunately he shook his head.

" But!" I got almost tears in my eyes.

" Sorry Asuka, there is nothing we could stop this fight now… They are just fighting now."

" But you know how Gaara is! He wouldn't survive this." I clenched my fists and Temari tries to calm me down, I released myself from her and was watching the fight again. This is wrong! If they just knew how Gaara is…

Lee tried again to hit him but was blocked again by sand. " Lee-san…" I whispered. Why is Gaara like this?! What in the world has happened in the past! I clenched my hands around the railing and watched further. I saw that Lee felt on the ground because of the sand and was going to attack him. but he dodge it and landed on the statue. I saw that Gaara was not very happy.

" Lee take them off!" Screamed his sensei.

" But, Gai-sensei, I thought that was only permitted when protecting many important people."

" I don't care! I will allow it!" He pointed his thumb to Lee and was curious what would happen now. Then I saw he had weights on his legs. Wait… Weights? Why weights? Lee took them off and let it drop. When they reached the ground a big explosion came free. Nani?! How much weight those things!

" Go Lee!" With that Lee disappeared. I saw that Gaara was surprised with that. Suddenly was Lee hitting Gaara, and he almost hit him! the sand couldn't catch up with the speed of Lee! This is insane! Then he kicked Gaara in the face!

" He had touched Gaara!" I was amazed. No one has ever touched Gaara… Well I had touched Gaara when we had that mission but this is different! He had hurt Gaara! Then he ran up to Gaara again. But Gaara wanted to defend himself with his sand but Lee got behind him and kicked him full in the face… I was wrong… Lee is strong… Gaara… Gaara landed on the ground. But this is actually nothing for Gaara… I could sense his bloodlust. His face is crumbling… Oh god this is bad. Then he restrained his sand armor.

" Is that all you've got?" Asked Gaara. Then Lee loosened some of his bandages around his hand. What is he going to do now? With full speed he ran around Gaara, you couldn't even seen him. Then Lee kicked him from below in the air and repeated it several times.

" Gaara!" Nani?! Lee is the first person who's ever hurt Gaara and even could kick him. The sand tried to keep up with Gaara but it failed. After some kicks he wrapped some bandages around Gaara and whirled himself and Gaara to the ground.

" Gaara!" Please let him be alive! I saw him laying on the ground. No way!

Then the whole body of Gaara was crumbling. Huh where is he?! I looked around and saw him behind Lee. But something was off… I didn't know what, but Gaara was not the same. He attacked Lee with his sand and hit him. Lee had difficulties with standing up. But he got hit several times of Gaara's sand. Gaara…

Lee did his best to dodge the sand, but I saw he was exhausted. I sighed deep and leaned again on the railing. Lee got attacked several times, but he keep still standing. Why isn't he stopping this fight… I looked over at the other side of the battlefield. Why is his sensei doing nothing… He may be strong… But he can't win this fight against Gaara.

When Gaara wanted to attack Lee again, he dodged it with fast movements. Gaara began to attack him again but Lee dodged it again. I hope this fight would be over soon. Then Lee is going to do something… His body turned red! What kind of power is that?! He kicked Gaara full in the face with inhuman speed.

"Gaara!" Lee is incredible! He kicked Gaara several times and his armor is crumbling from his body… Gaara…Gaara…Gaara…Gaara! Gaara! His sand can't keep it up with the movements of Lee. With the last punch he kicked Gaara in the ground.

" GAARA!" I closed my eyes shut… I didn't dare to look. I opened one eye and saw that he was still alive. " Gaara!" He had survived this. Wait… what is he going to do? The sand were going to Lee and grabbed his arm and leg and crushed it with his sand! I covered my mouth with my hands. Lee-san! But before Gaara could kill Lee his sensei step in to stop the sand. I sighed and landed on my knees. What a fight… I'm glad that it is over… But then when Gaara wanted to get back, lee stands up his left arm and leg were covered with blood. He is all beaten up… I knew that Gaara would win. I saw that, that pink hair girl wanted to get down but was stopped by her sensei, than Naruto got down and ran past Gaara. They gave each other a glare but Naruto went further and ran to Lee. Some minutes later Lee got carried away. Gaara was with us again, he looked at me but I didn't dare to look at him, even I was scared to lose him… But it would be weird to hug him here, and he would never accept it in a time like this. I looked again at the screen waiting for my name. It is this next fight or the next. I never had imagined that these fights will turned out like this… It would be more harder then I first thought it would be.

I hold the railing tight and clenched my teeth's.

" Let's begin with the tenth match. Akimichi Chouji VS Dosu Kinuta. Fighters, step forward." So I must against Michi! I looked at her and she smiled at me, I smiled back and watch the tenth match.

I'm curious how this would turn out. Oh okay, you may not call him fat… But he looks very fat… that guy uses a jutsu that he turned out like a giant ball and roll up to that sound ninja guy. The sound ninja guy dodged everything, when that other guy crashed against the wall. The sound ninja slammed his hand in that fat guy. And uses a jutsu what defeated the fat guy…

" Nani?! Is that a fight?! I couldn't call that as a fight!" I talked to myself.

" Asuka, it is now your turn. Do your best!" I looked over at Temari and gave her a smile and nodded to her. I jumped over the railing and was facing Michi.

" Let's the eleventh match begin! Michi VS Asuka!"

"Michi! Don't lose from her! I know you can win!" Man, that guy is as loud as ever…

" Don't worry Naruto-kun! I won't lose!" She looked back at me, and I could see that something was different about her. I also could sense something evil… What is this?

" Well, Asuka-chan… I had never imagined that we would fight each other. But I will warn you. I have never lose to someone." She gave me a smile, but not a smile she always give me, this one is evil.

" We shall see! I'm not going to lose either!" I want to know what is wrong with her now. She is acting strange… When we got the permission to fight, she ran up to me and tried to grab me. I dodge her and keep some distance. I grabbed some kunai's and let them covered with lightning and threw with full force at her. I had hope that it would hit her, but then she got suddenly a Katana. How?! I had never saw her with a sword on her back or at her hip.

" What's wrong Asuka-chan? Are you afraid?" She licked her lips and ran up to me.

" Tsch… Afraid? No way!" I also ran up to her and saw that she want to cut me with her sword, I dodge it and tried to hit her with my thunder punch. But she dodge it fast and kicked me in the stomach and landed several meters away of her and hit the ground.

" Aaaaaah…" I got up again and did my hand signs. " Lightning Needles Jutsu!" I fired my needles but she blocked it with her sword. " Damnit!"

" Asuka-chan… Is this all what you have got?" She ran again up to me and kicked me several times, I blocked them and tried to kick and hit her.

" Michi! What is wrong with you?! Why are acting like this?!" I grabbed her arm and kicked her to the wall.

" Aaaah!" I took some distance and watched her carefully. I began to pant and was thinking what I would do next. Damn… She is strong… I concentrated and closed my eyes. Then I had it, I opened my eyes and did again some hand signs.

" Lightning Dragon Jutsu!" There was a dragon of lightning and went to Michi, she wasn't fast enough to dodge it and it hit her.

" Aaaaaah!" She fell on the ground, but I keep my distance. Then she stood up again and was just laughing.

" You think you can defeat someone like me Asuka?! Have you ever heard of assassins."

" Assassins? You are an assassin? On that age?!" I was shocked… Is it maybe that she would turn into somebody else when she fights?

" Yes, but I'm just like this because I got fired up from the fights before. I want to see some blood…" She is just like Gaara! And I must fight her! I was stunned and wasn't focused enough and got stabbed by her. I was shocked, I could feel the blood draining out of my body.

" My oh my." She gave me an evil laugh but let her sword inside of me.

" If you think that you had won already, then you are wrong. I grabbed her sword and blood was also falling from my hands and put her sword out of me and held my stomach. I tried to get some distance, but she too fast and kicked me to the ground. I coughed some blood and held my stomach tighter. I tried to get up but I failed. Why am I so weak, I wanted let Gaara knew how strong I could be, so that he would maybe train with me… But I have failed with that, I am no match for Michi. I felt my tears running down my cheeks.

" Asuka! Are you going to lose?!" I looked up and saw Gaara looking angry at me… " If you dare to lose Asuka! You know what I would do! So get up and fight her!" When he said that I got more tears but I tried again to stand up, and gave Michi a glare. It is just the fight that she is that strong, I don't know from which family or clan she is. But it seems dangerous. I tried to heal my wounds to let it stop with bleeding. It worked and ran up to her, and tried to hit her, but she blocked it every time and hit me right in my face and fell on the ground. I wiped some blood from my mouth and got up again.

" I'm not going to lose from you Michi! You may be an assassin but that wouldn't change that I could win of you!" I did some hand signs and did the Lightning Dragon Jutsu again, but she dodge it. Then she did some hand signs.

" Snow Dance Jutsu!" I got surrounded by snow and got hit several times. I got cuts was kicked out of the snow storm and crashed against the wall.

" Asuka!" I heard Temari screaming, and tried to get up again. I'm not going to lose! I got up again and blood was running from my arms, mouth and one leg. I walked back to her, and she was surprised that I was still standing.

" Well, well Asuka-chan. You are very stubborn… Hihi but no matter how hard you try you would never win of me. Accept your defeat!"

" Shut up!" She was shocked when I said that. " I don't know what is wrong with you know, but this is not the Michi that I know! The Michi that I knew is nice and a happy person. But you, are nothing compared with that!" I did quick some hand signs and concentrated on my lightning, I was covered with my own jutsu and ran up to her. I saw she did again those hand signs for her snow Dance Jutsu. I tried to run through that jutsu of her, but it was hard to do. But when I was almost to reach her she did some ice jutsu and was stabbed with many needles of ice. The snow storm vanished, and I had not strength to keep standing and collapsed on the ground.

" I have lost…" I got again tears in my eyes and didn't dare to look at my teammates. I have failed… I have failed to show Gaara that I'm strong…

" The winner of the last battle is Michi!" Hayate announced.

" Yeah Michi you have won!" I heard the blonde boy screaming again. I'm… A… Failure...

" Asuka!" I could hear Temari and could feel her that she was sitting on her knees next to me. I had closed my eyes, because I didn't had the strength to keep them open, but I was aware what was happening around me. I heard some people from the medical team and carried me away. Then it went all black.

* * *

><p><strong>The preliminary rounds are done! I hope that everything would be okay with Asuka. And if you are confused about Michi later in the chapter it would be all clear why she was like that. I hope you like my story! Please review! ^_^ Let me know what you think about my story :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Feelings

**Hello guys! Here is the re-write chapter number 15. I don't know when I will upload the new. But I hope I will upload it this week :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Feelings<strong>

I slowly woke up and remembered what has happened. I covered my face with my hands and tried to ignore my thoughts. I heard that someone came into the room and I started to cry. Why have I failed? I didn't want to fail… Now will Gaara think that I'm weak and… I couldn't finish my thoughts when I felt a hand rubbing over my head. I put my hands away and saw Temari standing next to me.

" It's alright Asuka… You didn't knew that she was like that." She was sitting on the edge of the bed and stroked my head to calm me down. I wiped off my tears and looked at the ceiling.

" I'm a failure. Now will Gaara hate me more." She looked shocked at me and shook her head.

" You are not a failure Asuka. And Gaara will not hate you. In the past few days that you have laid in this hospital he never left your bed… He hasn't slept for days… Well if he is just alone then he would never sleep, but if he is with you suddenly he can sleep."

" I don't know either why he can sleep when he is with me, and when I'm not with him that he can't sleep. But you mean that he was worried about me?" I was trying to sit up and looked at Temari. She nodded and looked at her hands.

" Well, he have watching you when you was laying here." She looked at me and then back at her hands.

" Surely with the Third Eye." She nodded and looked at the hospital curtains and sighed.

" I had talked with the nurse and if everything was alright you can come back with us." We heard the door and we saw that Baki-sensei was in the room.

" Asuka… I see that you are awake. How are you feeling?" He was sitting on the chair what was standing next to the bed.

" I'm feeling fine, only that I hate it that I'm covered in bandages." I sighed and gave him a smile.

" That's good, I will soon talk with the nurse and going to ask if you can come with us. You have laid here for three days." My eyes went wide. Three days?! Was the damage that big? I sighed and forced myself to smile.

" Sorry that I have worried everyone." Temari and Baki looked at each other and then to me.

" Don't worry about that. We are glad that you are alright. Well I'm going to talk with the nurse." Baki-sensei stood up and walked out of the room.

" I hope that I can come with you guys. I don't like hospitals very much. Haha." I'm curious what Gaara is doing. I hope that he don't hate me because I have lost. I got out of bed and had difficulties with walking, but Temari helped me.

" So, when is the Final Exam?" I supported on Temari and tried to walk.

" We have a month to train, and to let see how we are doing as ninja's." She smiled at me and let me sitting on the chair and was searching for my clothes. We heard that Baki-sensei came back with the nurse, and she was looking at me. She did some small researches and gave me permission that I could leave the hospital. I was glad and Temari had found my clothes. Baki-sensei went back outside and Temari had helped me with my clothes and supported me to getting outside of the hospital.

After awhile we had arrived at our apartment and Temari let me sit on the couch and saw Kankuro running up to me.

" Asuka, I'm glad that everything is alright. And that you are with us again." I gave him a smile and stretched out my body.

" I'm also glad to see you guys. Uhm… But do you know where Gaara is?" I was already looking around.

" First I thought that he was in your room, but there he isn't. So I don't know where he is. But, Asuka… I don't still get it why you love him…" I cocked my head and didn't understand Kankuro.

" What do you mean Kankuro? I was friends with him in the past, and I'm still are his friend even his lover. Although I don't think that he loves me-…" Before I could finish my sentence.

" That's why I don't understand why you love him. You don't even know if he loves you. Don't you know that he don't know what that word mean? He don't know what love means." I saw that Kankuro became angry.

" Kankuro, calm down!" Temari shouted to him.

" Do you guys know, what had happened when Gaara got that kanji on his forehead?" It was silent, and they didn't look at me.

" Uhm… Yeah a little. We had heard something from our farther." Temari answered and was sitting next to me. Kankuro was sitting on a chair and Baki-sensei was making tea.

" What had happened six years ago, was that Yashamaru our uncle. Had attacked Gaara, But Gaara didn't knew that it was Yashamaru. So he attacked back and had almost killed him. When Gaara had discovered that it was Yashamaru he didn't know it anymore. And so he had put that kanji on his forehead with sand. And so he became more evil…" Temari had explained and looked at her hands again. I was shocked, I had never thought that a family member would do this… And he was only six years old… Gaara… Now I know why he acted like that. I sighed and laid my hand on my hip where he had put that mark. I stood up and stretched out again my body.

" Thanks for the explaining, now I understand him more. But I'm going to take a shower." I waved at them and went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I undressed myself and pulled of the bandages. I got under the shower and enjoyed the warm water. I washed my body and my hair and was thinking about Gaara. " Gaara…" I was done with showering and dried myself and put on my pajama and went to my room and opened the window and was sitting on the railing. I was watching at the sky and enjoyed the night breeze.

" Gaara, where are you?" I closed my eyes, and sensed some chakra. Not from Gaara but from… I was looking who was on the roof and I saw… Michi?! My eyes went wide and couldn't believe that she was here.

" Uhm… Hi Asuka. Can I talk with you?" I was thinking about it, and nodded then to her.

" Could we talk somewhere else?" I nodded again to her and followed her.

We came by her house and she let me in. We walked to her living room and she let me sit on the couch. She was sitting next to me, and I could see that she was nervous somehow.

" Is something wrong Michi?" She lifted her head and was looking at me.

" I'm very sorry!" She bowed her head and she was almost crying…

" Uhm… Sorry for what? You have won fairly the match. I'm the one that have failed." I looked at the other way.

" No, you haven't failed Asuka! I would like to tell you about my family." I was surprised, but listened to her.

" Everyone in my family are assassins, and some people are acting strange when they are going to fight with someone. That's why I was different when we are fighting each other. I'm very sorry about it, but if I may be honest you was actually very strong. I was very surprised about that." She gave me a smile and gave her a weak one back.

" But further with my story. Some people in my family have a second personality to say. And I have that too, my personality change when I'm going to fight. It is not with every fight, but just like with the preliminary rounds. I must wait so long and I had watched so many fights that I got impatient and wanted to fight very badly. I'm very sorry Asuka. Would you forgive me?" She looks so innocent right know and I nodded to her.

" I'm forgiving you Michi." She gave me a hug and we both laughed. " So tell me Michi, do you like someone." I gave her a wink and I saw she was startled.

" What d-d-do you mean?" She became red in her face and didn't dare to look at me.

"I have a suspicion that you like that Uchiha boy." I laughed and she admitted it.

" Yes, I like Sasuke. But unfortunately he don't like girls very much. It is not that he is gay, but he is not very interested in them. I hope that will change soon, because he is so cool!" We both laughed and had talked for hours. She was also curious why I had feelings for Gaara and had explained it to her. She had pity for me that he don't love me back, and had warned me that our relationship wouldn't long last. And I was afraid of that too, but as long as I can be with him I'm happy.

It was already late and I went back to my team, and went straight to my bed and saw a shadow in a corner of my room, I had a suspicion who that could be.

" Gaara?" He came from the wall and walked to me. He looked at me and was looking if I'm was alright.

" How long are you back?" He looked with the same expression and I sighed.

" A while ago, but Michi wanted to talk with me. and now I am back here." I walked to him and hugged him, I felt he got tensed and buried my face in his neck. " Gaara, I love you…" I began to lick his neck.

"Hn." He grabbed me by my arm and pushed me on my bed and bent over me. I got up and kissed him, I pulled him with me on the mattress and deepen our kiss. He kissed me rough back and pushed my hands into the mattress. I actually thought that he only use me for the sex, but I don't care. The only thing I want now is him. I started to undress him and he did the same at me.

" How are you wounds?" We both panted and I was surprised when he ask me about that.

" They don't hurt me anymore." With that he continue our kiss and pushed himself with one move into me. " Gaara!" I hold him tight and he already began to move with full speed. " Aaaaaah!" He kissed me again and tugged at my hair so that my head went back, and bit in my neck. I hissed at the feeling but I let him. " Gaara…" We looked at each other and started to kiss him rough. I want him so badly although he hurt me. I sensed that he was surprised with that and continued. We were busy for minutes and after that we were done we were still laying together in bed. He was sleeping and I was still awake, not from the pain but just from my feelings. I sighed and went laying on my side and stroked his hair and gave him a kiss on his kanji. " I will always love you Gaara, no matter what." I snuggled myself into him and fell in sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Well, now I'm done with re-writing this story. I can now further with the story with new chapters :) I hope you guys still like my story ^_^<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Training

**Hello guys! Here is chapter 16! Enjoy! Warning Lemon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Training<strong>

The first week has passed by and in the last few days I have trained with Michi. Luckily she was normal and so I could see how she fights when she hasn't had her second personality. It was actually fun when we trained, She also has learned me how I must walk on trees. In my village we only can walk on walls, it is actually the same but a tree is truly different from a wall. After we were done with training we went to the hot spring.

" Asuka, how are you wounds?" She did her hair in a high knot and relaxed in the water.

" Good, you don't see them anymore." I enjoyed the water and talked about a lot of things such as over Naruto.

" Naruto is actually funny. He does scream and yell a lot but he mean it nice, and to support you. He don't like it when his friends got hurt and such. He is now training a lot for the Final Exam. And thank you for helping me." She smiled brightly.

" No thanks, I'm glad that I can help you." I sensed that I was being watched and looked around a little, but couldn't find anyone.

" Is something wrong Asuka?" I looked back at her and shook my head.

" No, there is nothing." I had a suspicion who was watching me, but then I wasn't sure about it. but I wasn't going to think about it too much. I was here to relax. Together with Michi.

After a hour we went out the hot spring and walked through Konoha, the weather was nice and there was a soft breeze. We walked over the market and bought some stuff. I had bought some stuff for the diner tonight, I was planning to cook, then always going somewhere to eat. Although was the barbeque restaurant delicious. We had also bought some clothes, what we haven't in Suna. Then I sensed again that I was being watched. I turned around, but couldn't see anyone. Again… It began to irritate me, but tried to ignore it. We walked further over the market and Michi bought some things too. We walked back to her house and cleaned up the stuff what she had bought. I had put my stuff somewhere else and we were sitting on the couch. Michi had make some tea and it was delicious.

" So three more weeks and then we have the finals, you are going to cheer me on right Asuka?" She took a sip of her tea and put her legs on the couch.

" Of course I'm cheering you on. And I will cheer my team. Although I hate it that I haven't make it to the finals." I sighed and took a sip of my tea and leaned on my hand with my head.

" So, how is it between you and that red head? Is there any progress or not?" I actually don't know how to explain it, and I don't know what she thinks about it if I said to her that we already have sex with each other.

" Uhm… I don't know actually. Uhm… It is actually complicated. I already have explained it a bit." She nodded to me and took another sip of her tea.

" Yeah, you have explained that but, I know that there is more." She winked at me and I become red.

" How do you mean Michi? What must there be more? That we kiss or something?" She shook her head and gave me a nervous feeling.

" I know that there is more than kissing." I swallowed a few times and didn't dare to look at her.

" Don't worry. I wouldn't think that it is weird. Well you two are still very young, but if you really love each other than there is no problem, right?" I looked back at her and was thinking.

" Well, sex on this age is a little bit too much you know. But I don't know I enjoy it when we are doing that. Although I think that he use me only for sex." I took some sips from my tea and put my mug back on the table.

" Yeah you are right, but if you think that he use you only for sex why are you still doing it?" She looked confused at me and didn't understand me.

" I don't know. It is just awesome with him." I shrugged my shoulders and gave her a weak smile.

" Oh, okay. But be careful okay? But does he hurt you?" I didn't quite understand her and was thinking.

" How do you mean, that he hurt me?" I looked at her, and cocked my head.

" Well… The day after that you came out of the hospital you walked different. Just as if you had been taken very hard." I became red and turned away with my head.

" So, it is true? Asuka, please be careful. You may love him, but if he only use you for sex and takes you very hard that it also hurt. Why are you still with him. Okay you are in the same team, but please Asuka. You have already given your virginity to him, and his to you. But you are doing it safe right?!" Oh, shit… We had never used a condom. I saw she knew that I hadn't used any of them.

" OMG Asuka. How stupid can you be." She slapped her hand at her forehead and shook her head.

" Hehe." I scratched the back of my head and had a weak smile.

" Please use a condom now, okay?" I nodded and after we had talked for some minutes, I said goodbye and walked back to our apartment.

I sighed and was looking at some shops. Do they even sell condoms here? I looked around and was surprised when Temari put her hands on my shoulders.

" Hello, Asuka!" I turned around and gave her a sweet smile.

" Hello Temari-san." She sighed and looked at her confused.

" I had told you before, just call me Temari and leave the san would you." She put her hands on her hips and looked strict at me.

" Okay, okay."

" So why are you so looking at the shops? Are you looking for something?" She looked also into some shops and looked back at me.

" I was looking for …." I said the word very quiet and she put her ear more towards me.

" Huh? You was looking for what?" She was watching me now very strictly and I swallowed a few times.

" I'm looking for condoms Temari." I didn't dare to look at her and walked further.

" Oooh… There is a shop here that sells them." She took me by the arm and walked to a shop, but she let me standing outside and went inside. After some minutes she came back with a box of condoms and gave it to me. I put it in one of my bags and walked back with her to our apartment. On the way she had asked me several questions about that box of condoms and how long Gaara and I are doing it. She was shocked that we did it all for awhile, but she promised me to say nothing against Kankuro. Because he can be very mad sometimes about Gaara, because he hurt me. Sometimes I think that he had feelings for me. Then I shook my head, no Asuka. Kankuro don't like you. We are so different from each other, and he knew that I love Gaara very much. I hope that he don't be mad about the condoms. But maybe it would be smoother because there sits some lube on those things, and because Gaara moved it in one move into me. It wouldn't hurt so much.

We arrived at our apartment and I began to cook. I was planning to cook something easy and quick. It took me half a hour and it was done. I had made some noodles with vegetables and sushi. I was happy that Gaara was also here for the dinner. I think I will ask him after dinner if he was the one who watched me every time.

" Wow Asuka. This is delicious." Kankuro smiled very happy and ate further. From Temari I got the same response also from Baki-sensei. From Gaara nothing, although I felt something by my knee and it went more upwards. I felt with my hand, and it was sand. I removed my hand and the sand was now between my legs and it went up and down. I tried to control myself and don't let out any sound.

" Asuka? Everything alright?" I nodded and ate further. Luckily we were done quickly. Kankuro and Temari did the dishes, while Gaara and I went to my bedroom. He had also found the box of condoms.

" What is this?" He reached out with the box in his hand.

" Those are condoms to have sex safely. Before I get pregnant of you, and I'm too young to get pregnant, Gaara." He looked angry at me and threw the box of condoms away.

" We don't need them Asuka." My eyes got wide and shook my head.

" But I will get pregnant…" I saw that Gaara was acting a bit strange. He looked at me, but then differently… He grabbed my arms and kissed me and put his tongue inside my mouth. "Mmmm" I couldn't win this fight, so I let his tongue inside my mouth and we were both laying on my bed. What kind of feeling is this…

" **Yes, it works."**

My whole body felt different, it felt so light. Gaara kissed me again and I'm starting to undress him. I pulled him over and was sitting on top. He was smirking at me and I was just smiling. I licked his neck and felt his hands squeezing my butt. I let out a soft moan and kissed him further. I felt his hands over my whole body. I undressed myself and we were both naked. I gave him a handjob to make his member hard.

" **Aah, yes! Go on…" **I chuckled and tried to put his member inside of me. It hurt a bit when he was a little inside. I moaned and saw that Gaara was a bit impatient. He grabbed with his both hands my waist and pushed me down. "Aaaaaaaah!" I arched my back and let out a scream. I got tears in my eyes and felt that Gaara was already rocking his hips. His whole member was inside of me. I panted and had my hands on his chest and was also moving. "Aaah, Gaara!" I had closed my eyes and tried to move faster and harder. I felt that Gaara was also helping me.

"**Go faster Asuka…" ** I went faster and panted. I became a bit dizzy. This feeling is incredible. We had never sex before like this. Then Gaara pulled us over and he was laying on top of me and thrust much harder inside of me. " Aaaah!" I had my hands on his back and digged my nails in his back. He hissed and put his tongue again in my mouth and knead my breasts. I gasped for air and had closed my eyes and felt that he bit in my neck. " Aaaah! Gaara!" I told him tighter and after that he gave a kiss on it and smirked. He thrust further and began also to moan.

" **I'm close Asuka!" **He thrust harder and harder and came inside of me.

"Aaaaah!" I arched my back and he pulled himself out of me and was laying next to me and kissed my neck where he had bit me, and closed his eyes. Even I couldn't keep my eyes open, and they were closed in seconds. And so we are laying together in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^ For the people who are wondering the text of Gaara is different is because of the Shukaku. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17 The start of the Invasion

**Hello guys! Here is chapter 17!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 The start of the invasion<strong>

I woke up and it felt really sore between my legs. I got out of bed and walked difficult to the bathroom and doing my needs on the bathroom. When I was done I took a shower and felt that I had walked a marathon or something. Omg, what have happened last night? I tried to ignored it and washed my body and my hair. When I was done I make breakfast for everyone. I saw Gaara walking to the kitchen, and was also confused.

" What is wrong Gaara?" He looked annoyed at me and hugged me from behind.

" My body felt as if it had fought for hours with annoying people…" I chuckled a bit.

" I'm making breakfast, and I'm going to Michi. I hope you don't mind." He shook his head and released and was sitting in the living room. I was done with making breakfast and set up the table I woke everyone up and we began with eating.

" And how is training with Michi?" Temari looked curious at me.

" Good, she learns me a lot of things." I gave her a bright smile and was eating further.

" Although too bad that you hadn't win of her." I nodded slowly and swallowed the pancake.

" But yeah, I will cheer you guys on!" I smiled brightly and brought my plate to the kitchen. I went back to my bedroom and got dressed in my ninja outfit. I came in the living room, gave Gaara a quick hug and left the building.

After some minutes I arrived at her house and knocked on the door. Michi opened the door and was glad that I was there.

" Hello Asuka." She smiled and closed the door behind. " Let's shopping!" I must chuckle and we both walked through Konoha. Michi ran from shop to shop and bought several things. I saw in shop something cute what I want to buy for Gaara. But I don't know if he would be happy about that. Michi startled me to sneak up behind me, and tickles me. I let out a small scream and placed a hand before my mouth.

" Michi!" She was laughing hard and removed a tear from laughing.

" Are you going to buy that for Gaara?" My cheeks become red and wasn't sure if I'm going to buy this. "That would be cute Asuka! Maybe than he would understand that you truly loves him!" I shook my head and she looked confused at me.

" That wouldn't change a thing, if I buy this for him." I sighed and looked at the small teddy bear with a heart in his paws.

" Come on Asuka! Buy it!" She gave me a bright smile and I sighed and walked to the pay desk and paid for the teddy bear. The woman behind the desk put it in a bag and gave it to me. I thanked her and we walked to another shop.

" Before I forget. I must also do some groceries for tonight. The fridge is almost empty. Hihi." We both were laughing and walked further to other shops.

After we were done we were sitting at the barbeque restaurant. We ordered something to drink and to eat.

" I think this will be a habit to eat here." We were both laughing and our drinks were served.

" But I will think that he would be happy if you give him the teddy bear." She gave me a gentle smile.

" Hmm…" I looked at the bag and don't know what I must say. Before Michi could say something the meat were served. We both lay some meat on the grill and waited till it was good to eat.

" But, how is it between you and Sasuke?" I saw that she was blushing and I smirked.

" Uhm… Nothing special… He just ignore us and goes his own way. And most of the time he is arguing with Naruto." She looked a bit sad and we were going to begin with eating.

After a hour when we were done I gave Michi a hug and said goodbye to her and went back to my team. When I had arrived I saw no one in the house. Hmm, maybe there were busy with training or something. Although I don't know what Gaara is doing… I shrugged my shoulders and put the groceries away.

* * *

><p><strong>Shukaku POV<strong>

"**Yo brat. She is back. It is time to have some fun."** I laughed and Gaara opened his eyes and put something in his mouth, got also mine golden eyes. I let him walk to the kitchen were Asuka is and hugged her from behind. She was startled but glad that she saw him. Of course she would be glad to see you Gaara. Our little girl. Well actually I would be glad if she was fully mine, but yeah. Than I'm controlling you to get her. Hahahaha! He kissed her and the pill was going into her mouth and she ate it. Let the fun begin! I got the full control of Gaara and brought her to her bedroom. I laid her on her back on her bed and was kissing her. I licked her neck a few times and gave some small kisses. She moaned a bit and went with her hand through his hair.

" Gaara…" I smirked, and was beginning to undress her. First I pulled of her shirt and gave several kisses in her neck, on her collar bone. On the top of her breasts. She hissed a bit by the feeling I gave her. I smirked again and pulled then her pants plus her underwear and bra. She was fully naked, what a beautiful sight was that. I got turned on and undressed myself and laid back on her. I kissed her and put my tongue inside her mouth. "Mmmm.." We were wrestling for dominance, but of course I was winning. She is so nice to play with. I felt that my member became hard and thrust it inside of her. " Aaaah Gaara!" She hold me tighter with her hands on my back.

" **Oh yes!"** That was a great feeling. I will never get enough of this. I thrust at first what gentle, but later I pushed it harder and deeper inside of her. **" Aaah! Asuka!" **I got deeper and deeper inside of her. I thought that it would make me crazy. It was so nice. I don't blame Gaara that he want to fuck her all the time.

" Gaara!" She was panting and kissed me. I let her stop and was kissing in her neck and bit in it. I let some of mine demonic powers inside of her, and was looking at her. Her eyes were half open and full of lust. **" I know what you want. My dear little Asuka." **I pulled my member out of her and turned her around. I let her sit on her knees and hands and took her from behind.

" Aaaah!" She screamed it out and I pushed myself deeper and deeper again. She was moaning every time I thrust inside of her.

" **I'm almost there Asuka!" **I gave her a few fast thrust and came a lot in her.

" Aaaaah! Gaara!" I pulled out of her and she was laying on her stomach, already sleeping. I put the sheets over her naked body and gave a kiss on her forehead. **" My dear little Asuka." **I smirked and let Gaara controlling himself again, and felt also asleep next to her on the sheets.

* * *

><p><strong>Asuka POV<strong>

I woke up and blinked with my eyes. I saw that I was looking at the ceiling. I blinked again. I got up and felt that is sore between my legs again. "Argh…" I looked underneath the sheets and saw that I was fully naked. I looked around and saw that Gaara was laying next to me, also naked. Have we fucked again? But why don't I remember that? I got out of bed and walked again difficult. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done I went back and saw that Gaara was awake, and was not looking happy.

" What is wrong Gaara?" He looked annoyed at me and didn't say anything.

" Nothing." He got dressed and walked to the living room. I followed him with my eyes and also got dressed. Wait… where is the bag with the present for Gaara? I searched my room and found nothing. Until…

" Asuka?! What is this?!" I heard Gaara yelling and I ran to the kitchen and saw that he was holding a bag.

" That was actually a present for you, Gaara." He raised his invisible eyebrow and took out the teddy bear.

" This is for me?" I saw that Gaara didn't know what he should say or do and put the teddy bear back in the bag and threw it to me. " Keep it." He walked away and I got tears in my eyes. I walked back to my room and hide the bag somewhere in my room. I removed my tears and was also leaving the building.

I jumped from roof to roof and was also watching the sky. It was almost night and the stars became visible one by one. I was still jumping from roof to roof and was almost at the edge of the city. And saw something strange. " What the heck is going on there." I whispered to myself and took some distance. I used my eyes to see what was going on. I was shocked when I saw Baki-sensei with someone else and a whole troop of ninja's. I couldn't see where they coming from so I tried to get closer. I was some houses away and tried it again. " Ninja's from the hidden sound?" I noticed that I said it a bit too loud, and placed immediately a hand in front of my mouth. I saw that the guy next to Baki-sensei turned around and was looking in my direction. Not directly because of the houses, but he know where it come from. I run as fast as I can back our apartment.

" This isn't true! My village wouldn't never do this! Never!" I looked over my shoulder and saw that he didn't follow me. I took out a deep breath.

When I had arrived back I saw Temari sitting in the living room. " Hey Asuka." I looked a bit sad and didn't hear her. " Asuka?" I got startled and looked at Temari.

" Uhm hey Temari. Yeah… Everything is fine." I tried to give her a convinced smile and walked directly to my room.

I let myself fall on my bed and was watching the ceiling. What should I do? Must I betray them? But then I would be a traitor of my own village… Must I warn the leaf village? And I don't even know if Baki-sensei is going to discus that with us. I am sure it was a discussion about a invasion or something… I sighed deep and turned around to lay on my side. I put my hands around my head and couldn't still believe that this is happening…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Betrayal part 1

**Hello guys! Here is Chapter 18!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Betrayal <strong>

Some hours flew by and I heard that Baki-sensei had returned. I got up slowly and walked to the door, and listened what Baki-sensei was going to tell them.

"I'm back… Where is Asuka?" He asked the sand siblings.

" In her room, I think she is sleeping. She looked very sad when she had returned." Said Temari, and I saw that she looked a bit sad. I'm sorry Temari…

"Hmmm… Then you are going to tell it later to her." He was going to sit on a pillow and Temari and Kankuro were sitting in front of him. But I couldn't see where Gaara was standing. Maybe against a wall or something. Then Baki-sensei began to tell the three what the plan is with the sound.

After he was done I couldn't believe it… I walked backwards and stumbled about something and fell. " Aah!" I laid on the ground and Temari opened the door and ran up to me.

" Asuka! Everything alright?" I gave her a weak smile and scratched my back.

" Yeah, yeah. Everything is alright. Hehe. " But I saw at her face she wasn't sure about that. She looked also a bit worried at me. " Come on Temari. I told you. Everything is alright. I just stumbled about something, and I'm not fully awake. Hahaha." I tried again to convince her. I know that she was also sad about the plan. And she would be much sadder if I'm leaving my team and her behind and betray them all... Temari helped me with standing on my feet and rubbed the dust of my clothes.

" Well, I'm leaving now. The Kazekage need me in Suna." Good. I think it would be best to leave in the morning. We said good bye to our sensei and he left.

" I'm going back to my bed." Temari nodded to me and left my room and closed the door. I went back in bed and closed my eyes and felt fast asleep.

It was early and I was looking with my red eyes were everyone was. Temari and Kankuro were still sleeping and Gaara wasn't even in the house. Shit… I hope I will not see him when I'm leaving this house. I grabbed my stuff in my bag and put it on my back. I opened the window and looked if everything was safe. I jumped out of the window and landed on one of the roofs. I was still looking around me and run to the house of Michi.

When I had arrived there I knocked softly on her window and hoped that she will open it. A few minutes later she opened the window and was surprised to see me so early. She saw that I was also looking very sad. She let me in and I dropped my bag on the ground and felt on my knees and was crying. She closed the window and hugged me.

" Asuka, what is wrong?" I shook my head and just hugged her and cried everything out. She was trying to calm me down. I was still crying and couldn't stop.

After some minutes when I had calmed down a bit. We were sitting in the living room and Michi had make some tea. She looked worried at me and I sighed.

" I have betrayed my Village." She choked in her tea and coughed a lot.

" You have what?!" She looked worried and confused at me.

" I had heard that Baki-sensei had allied with the Sound to destroy the Leaf Village and to use Gaara as ultimate weapon." I got tears again but removed them immediately.

" Oh my! You must tell that to the Hokage!" I shrugged my shoulders and didn't knew what I must do. I took some sips from my tea and looked into it. I saw my own reflection and closed my eyes. " But this is important news Asuka! We are all in danger!" She looked worried and shocked at me.

I sighed and looked at Michi. " Can I please sleep for some hours. It is still very early and I'm still sleepy." She nodded and we were both laying in her bed to get some more hours to sleep.

After some hours when it was still morning we woke up from some hard knocking on the door. I was scared and Michi saw that and walked to the front door.

" Who is there!?" She hold the door bud and was waiting for reply. I was looking from upstairs to the door.

" It's me. Naruto! You had promised to train with me Michi!" I blew out my breath what I was holding and landed on my knees. It was Naruto… Michi was smiling and opened the door, and let Naruto in.

" Are you ready?" Naruto was pumped up and saw me standing on the stairs and was surprised. "Michi what is she doing here?" He looked back at Michi and just smiled.

" We are best friends. And she is staying here because something had happened." She looked a bit worried at me and Naruto looked a bit confused. " But we will make us ready. Wait in the living room." She ran upstairs and Naruto was walking to the living room. We both make us ready to go outside.

Several minutes later I was sitting on the bench and was watching the training between Naruto and Michi. It was an interesting fight. I could also see that Naruto had improved himself. He was even better with his clone justu. I was amazed how they were fighting each other. I saw that Naruto was laying on the ground and that Michi had won.

" You have won Michi." She had a bright smile and they were both walking to me.

" That was an interesting fight guys!" I smiled at them and they were smiling back.

" Well, I will leave you two alone. I had an appointment with Sakura. See you guys later!" I had wide eyes and didn't want that Michi left me alone with him, but I was too late to say anything.

" So… You are Naruto?" He nodded proud and gave me a bright smile. I must chuckle. It is a funny guy.

" Naruto-niichan!" We both looked up and saw three kids running to us.

" Hey Konohamaru. What are you doing here?" The three kids were standing next to Naruto. Then they saw me.

" Naruto-niichan. Who is that girl?" Naruto looked also at me, but didn't know my name.

" Well, she is good friends with Michi." I sighed and just smiled at them.

" My name is Asuka." I gave a bright gentle smile and it looks like the three kids were adoring me.

" You look so cool!" Said the girl.

" Thank you, and what are your names?"

" My name is Moegi." Said the girl.

" I'm Udon." Said the boy with glasses.

" My name is Konohamaru!" He said proudly and I must chuckle. " Naruto-niichan! You had promised us on ramen!" The other two agreed with Konohamaru.

" Yeah, yeah. I know that I had promised that. Do you also want ramen Asuka-chan?" I must blush because of the 'chan' behind my name, and nodded with red cheeks.

We walked with the 5 of us to a small dining tent. We were sitting on barstools and Naruto ordered for us ramen. I had never done this before with my team. Only with Michi to the barbeque restaurant. The man who was standing behind the bar was really nice. And I discovered that the girl who was helping him was his daughter. Several minutes later we got our ramen and talked about a lot of stuff. Konohamaru talked about that the previous Hokage was his grandfather. And that Asuma Sarutobi was his Uncle. The sensei of team 10 with Ino, Shikamaru and Choiji.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's POV<strong>

Hmmm. Is she still sleeping? I walked to her room and opened the door. With my surprise she wasn't here. Even her stuff was gone. Where the hell could she be? I slammed the door closed and walked back to the living room.

" Where is Asuka?!" I gave the two a death glare and saw that they were scared.

" I don't know Gaara. Why do you ask?" Kankuro was a bit shaking and Temari looked worried at me.

" She is gone! Even all her stuff is gone! So where the hell is she?!" They tried to protect themselves and shook their head.

" We don't know Gaara!" They both said. I walked angry out of house and was using my Third eye Jutsu, and was looking where the hell she could be. I will never forgive her is she betray us…

" **You stupid fool! You have lost her!" **Shukaku yelled at me, but I ignore it.

" Don't yell at me." I said angry back and was still searching where she could be. I was sitting on the roof and looked not so very happy. Well, I never did.

" **If we lost her, then we could never mate with her again." **I tried to keep my temper, because of that stupid beast. Then I had found her.

" You will be sorry to make me worry like this… Asuka… You are mine!" I make some hand signs and a swirl of sand was covering me and teleported me to where Asuka was.

I stood on front of them with my arms crossed. " Well, hello there Asuka." I looked angry at her and saw that her eyes were wide and scared.

" G-G-Gaara!" She walked a few steps backwards.

" You come with me Asuka!" I controlled my sand and tried to catch Asuka. But the blonde stood in front of her and blocked it.

" Asuka let's run!" The blonde boy carried two children, and ran away. Asuka was still standing there with one kid.

" Be smart Asuka, and come with me!" I saw she was scared, but I didn't care. She was mine, only mine! I set a few steps forward, Than she began to ran while she was carrying that boy. I looked angry at her and followed her.

After a few minutes of following her, I lost sight of her. " God damnit!" I was standing on a roof and was also looking with my third eye, but couldn't find her. I turned around and went back to our apartment. " You will be sorry for this, Asuka!"

* * *

><p><strong>Asuka POV<strong>

When we felt that the chakra of Gaara was fading. I let out a big breath... Naruto and the others saw that I was looking sad and tried to comfort me.

" Why was he chasing us?" Asked Konohamaru.

" Because I have betrayed them." They all looked confused and we all stood up left the alley. We said good bye to Konohamaru and his friends and I followed Naruto to his house.

"Asuka?" I looked up at Naruto and saw that he had difficulties with what he want to say. " If you don't mind, you can stay at my house?" He looked at me and I must blush a bit, but nodded slowly.

We had arrived at his house and it was big enough for one person, maybe too big. I was sitting in the living room and, Naruto was taking a shower because of the fight he had with Michi. I walked around in his and saw that it was a mess.

" Omg, how can he live here?" I searched the fridge and the cabinets, and there was not many food in this house. Then I opened a cabinet and it was filled with ramen cups. My eyebrow was twitching and sighed deeply.

" What are you doing Asuka?" I turned around and looked at him serious. He got a bit scared.

" Naruto… What is the meaning of only eating ramen?" He scratch the back of his head and didn't know what he must say. I sighed again and closed the cabinet. " Have you money, than we are going to do groceries immediately!" He nodded quick and we walked through Konoha to the markets. I have bought several things to make a good meal.

We walked to his house and I filled his cabinets and fridge and was already busy to make a good meal. He was surprised how good I was with cooking.

" Have you done this before?" I nodded to him and sliced the vegetables.

" I have always cooked for my team." He looked amazed at me and was looking how I did it.

Several minutes later I had set up the table and Naruto was totally amazed what I had cooked. I gave him a proud smile and we began to eat.

" Itadakimasu!"

After we were done, we did both the dishes and I took a quick shower after that. When I was done we were sitting in the living room, drinking tea and playing a card game. We had also talked about a lot of things, what exactly was going on. Why Gaara was chasing me. I was crying again and Naruto tried to calm me down. Even Michi came to visit, also to give my bag.

We discussed several things. Also that I must warn the Hokage about the invasion. When we were done with talking I was sleeping with Michi in the bed of Naruto and Naruto was sleeping in a futon on the ground next to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^^<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Betrayal part 2

**Hello guys! Here is chapter 19! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 Betrayal part 2<strong>

I was making breakfast while Michi and Naruto were still sleeping. I chuckled and baked some pancakes, the table was already set up only what I need to do is to wake them up. I placed the plate with the pancakes on the table and walked upstairs.

"Breakfast is ready guys!" They both woke up and walked half sleepy downstairs. We were both sitting at the table and began to eat. I poured some milk in the glasses of Michi and Naruto.

"Nice Asuka! I love pancakes!" I smiled and Michi began already to eat and smiles too. Also Naruto was very busy with eating. I became very happy when I saw them enjoying my breakfast.

"And what are you plans for today guys?" I was looking at them both and they were thinking.

"I must going to Sakura. To help her with some things." Michi answered and went further with eating. She must help her a lot.

"I was planning to be with you the whole day. I have nothing special to do today. So I hope that you don't mind Asuka-chan." I was blushing again because of the 'chan', but shook my head to Naruto.

"I don't mind Naruto." I gave him a sweet smile.

Everyone was done with eating. Naruto and I did the dishes, and Michi was going to Sakura. When we were done, we were walking through Konoha. I was looking around, in the hope that I don't see Gaara anywhere. To be honest, I was very scared. I had betrayed them and now he is very angry at me. It was not that I wanted to, but more that I don't want to be part of this ridiculous plan of them, and that they are using Gaara as an ultimate weapon against the leaf. And what I didn't understand the most, was that they have allied with the Sound to do this… I sighed and didn't knew that Naruto was looking worried at me.

"Everything alright Asuka?" I woke up from my thoughts, and looked at Naruto. I sighed again and was looking at the sky.

"I just don't understand what is going on…" Naruto looked a bit confused at me.

"What do you not understand?" He looked still confused at me and raised an eyebrow.

"That my Village is doing this… That they want to attack Konoha." I whispered to him. He looked at me that he understand me and was just smiling at me.

"Don't worry Asuka-chan! Konoha is a very strong Village, and we have a great Hokage. So don't worry about it. And besides, you are now with us. So don't worry about your team." He said a bit serious.

"Naruto-niichan! Asuka-chan!" We looked both at the way were we heard our name and saw Konohamaru with his friends by the Barbeque restaurant. We walked to them and I smiled a bit.

"Hello Konohamaru." Naruto smiled and had his both hands behind his head.

"Asuka!" Moegi was running to me and hugged me. I blushed a bit and hugged her back.

"Hello Moegi." I smiled to her.

"Naruto-Niichan! Can you treat us with a barbeque? Uncle had promised us to treat us on barbeque but he is too busy also my grandpa!" Naruto looked a bit scared. Ooh, right! We had bought groceries from his money. I chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry. I will treat you guys on barbeque, because you guys has saved me." The three kids were both hugging me and I got self a big smile on my face. Also Naruto must laughing about it.

Naruto, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were going inside, and felt a kind of presence. I looked around, but couldn't see anything. I hope he don't find me here, otherwise I don't know what I must do. To be honest, I miss him very much. But I can't go back to my team or village. I would also be called as a traitor or something, if the village found out what I have done. I sighed and walked into the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara POV<strong>

I was standing on the roof looking with my third eye to find Asuka, for the second time. "You would be sorry for this, Asuka. I hope that you regret what you have done and are doing!" I jumped from roof to roof but couldn't find her anywhere. I got more angry and stopped at a roof and did my jutsu again. "Finally… I have found you… Asuka…" I get closer to where she is. I sat on one of the rooftops and was looking inside the restaurant with my third eye, to see what she is doing.

I saw she had a lot of fun with the people who she is with now. I got more angry and was still waiting. She had a lot of courage to run away from me. I had even the urge to kill her with my sand. I heard the sand rumbling inside my gourd.

**" No, you are not killing her! If you kill some other people I don't care, but Asuka is ours! Don't you dare to kill her!"** Shukaku was yelling at me again.

" Shut up stupid beast! She had betrayed us! She needs to pay! Even she must do it with her life!" I yelled angry back at that stupid beast.

**" Stupid idiot! You can't kill her! I will stop you if you are going to do it! Maybe that you are done with her, but I'm not! I'm sure I can use her a lot!"** I sighed and ignored Shukaku. I saw that they were done. I got up and followed them a bit, where are not so many people around.

I had followed them to a kind of small road with high walls. This is my chance. I jumped from the roof and was standing again in front of them.

" Asuka!" She got scared and ran away again. I saw that the blonde was following her and the three brats were running to the other way. I don't care about them. I only need Asuka! I ran after them and I used my sand to attack her. I saw that she wanted to dodge it but was too late.

" Aaah!" She fell on the ground.

**"Stupid brat! What are you doing!" **Shukaku was yelling at me again, but ignored it again. I saw that he blonde boy helped her and were running again. I gave them a deathly glare and run after them. I used my sand to teleport and came in front of them again and send my sand to her and grabbed her with it. I gave her a deathly glare and she was still scared.

" You are going to regret this, Asuka…" I saw that blonde boy wanted to attack me, but pushed him aside with my sand against the wall with my sand.

" Naruto!" She got tears in her eyes and tried to get loose of the sand. I closed my hand a bit and the sand was getting tighter around Asuka. "Aaah!" I wanted to close my hand more, then it went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Asuka POV<strong>

I saw that Michi had attacked Gaara. The sand felt on the ground and was running to Naruto. "Naruto!" I help him to get up and looked at Michi. "Thank you very much Michi!" I smiled to her.

"Let's get out of here!" She was already jumping on the roofs and Naruto and I followed her on the roofs.

A few minutes later we landed in front of the Hokage building and looked confused at Michi. " Michi why are we-"

" You are now going to tell at the Hokage what the Sand Village is planning! It is not normal that Gaara is chasing you all the time. And this time he wanted you death!" She looked a bit angry at me and I looked a bit sad at the ground. She was also panting a bit and tried to catch her breath. " You are now going inside this building, and tells everything to the Hokage!" She was pointing at the building and I looked at it.

I walked into the building with Michi and Naruto, and knocked on the door of the Hokage. We waited for a response and got one. I opened the door, we walked inside and were standing in front of the Hokage. He was a bit surprised to see me. He saw my headband and knew that I was coming from the Sand Village.

"Well, young lady. And who are you? I see at your headband that you are coming from the Suna." I nodded to him.

"I have some information…" This is more difficult than I thought. I swallowed a few times and tried to keep calm. " The Sand Village is trying to destroy Konoha while is busy with the Finals of the Chunin Exams. They have also allied with the Sound." I was panting a bit because I hold my breath to tell this. Michi was stroking over my back and smiled a bit to me. She was glad that I had finally told the Hokage.

"Hmmm, that's interesting. Have you told this also to other people." I shook my head.

"Only Naruto and Michi."

"But old man! We can't let the sand doing this to us!" Naruto became a bit angry, but the Hokage stopped him.

"I know Naruto. So leaves this to me. I know what I'm doing, I'm not for nothing the Hokage." Naruto laughs a bit. Michi and I both sighed about Naruto.

"Well, don't worry about it. I will handle this. Go back with what you guys were doing." We both nodded and bowed for the Hokage and left the building.

"I hope that he Hokage is right… That we don't need to worry about it." I looked a bit sad at the ground.

"Believe in our Hokage!" I looked up and surprised at Naruto. Even Michi was surprised. " He is the best Hokage that we have here in Konoha, so believe in him!" I got a small smile on my face.

"Okay."

"Asuka-chan!" I saw that Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were running with tears in their eyes to me, and hugged me. " We were so scared!" I patted all the three on their head and tried to calm them down.

"It is alright guys, nothing to worry about it." Michi must laugh because the three like me very much, even when I'm not from this village. I got a small smile on my face, because I had actually never so much fun as with my own team. Well, can I call them still my team... I was looking at the sky and sighed a bit.

"Asuka-Neechan." Moegi was looking a bit worried at me. " Why was he chasing after you?" I was thinking how I should explain it.

"Uhm, a bit difficult to explain Moegi. But don't worry about it. Okay?" She wasn't sure of that, but she couldn't do nothing anyway. "Come on. Let's do something fun." I smiled at them all, and they were also smiling but a bit.

I can't forgive you what you are doing now Gaara… If you actually loves me, then you would leave me alone. Maybe it was all a lie… How could I think of that he would love me. Since when he had changed I always felt a darkness with him, but I was stupid enough to believe that he would love me if I keep loving him.

I woke up from my thoughts, and saw Moegi tugging at my shirt. "Let's go nee-chan." I nodded to her. We walked to a kinda park/forest and saw that they had a Dango shack. I ordered some dango's and green tea and give them to Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Naruto and Michi.

"Man! Why don't he leave us alone!" surprised I was looking at Michi and a bit confused.

"Yeah, is he obsessed or something?" Said Konohamaru, and they all looked at me.

"Let's just say, that he just want me. And not going to share me with anyone else. Let's say that he had a difficult past and I was his only friend. Maybe, although I have betrayed my own village. He just want me to be with him…" Although he don't love me. I felt a tear coming but removed it immediately. I noticed that Michi saw that I was very sad but just smiled at her, to let her know that she don't have to worry. Heh, for the first time that people are really worry about me, for who I am. Then my chest hurt again. What is this feeling? I panted a bit.

"Asuka!" Michi was running to me and guided me to the bench and give me a bottle with water. I took some sips from it and took a deep breath and let it out again.

"Pfew… Hehe." Michi was not happy and looked angry at me.

She sighed and rubbed the side of her head, but we must both laughing and enjoyed further of our tea and dango's.

* * *

><p><strong>Kankuro POV<strong>

Hmmm, where is Gaara? Is he away again? Or is he trying to get Asuka back again? I was very busy with my puppets for the finals. I looked a bit up and saw that Temari was still sitting on the balcony lookig into nothing. Since that Asuka had left us… or better said betrayed us. Although i still don't why she had left. I saw she was sad, but i thought it was because of the fight against that girl. That she had lost.

Then I saw Gaara teleporting in the living room, and looked not so happy, well he never did.

"Uhm, something wrong Gaara?" He gave me a deathly glare. I gulped and wait if I get a reply or not.

"The next time, if you see Asuka. You can kill her!" I saw behind Gaara that Temari was shocked that Gaara had said that. She making herself very small and looked more sad than ever, almost depressed. Well Temari saw Asuka as her little sister, me too to be honest…

"Uhm, why kill her? She is still a memb-"

"No! She is not! She had betrayed us… And for the second time I couldn't get her. Because of those brats…" He walked to the room what was of Asuka and slammed the door closed.

I sighed and got up. I placed the tools back where they belong, and placed my puppet again on my back. I walked to the balcony and was standing in front of Temari. "Yo, Temari. Do you want to help me to get Asuka back for Gaara?" She looked with tears in her eyes and shook her head. I sighed again and scratched at my hood and was standing on the railing of the balcony.

"Hmmm. I wonder where they are." I jumped of the balcony and scared some people. Ugh I hate this village. I walked with my hands in my pockets and was looking around where they could be. Ooh wait… I grabbed a photo out of my pocket of Asuka. "Too bad that she had choose for Gaara… But whatever…" I walked around Konoha and ask some people if they had seen Asuka.

"Aah yes, I have seen her with some others at the park. I think by the Dango shack." Said a old woman.

"Thank you very much." I put the photo back in my pocket and jumped over the roofs again. If the woman was right then she should be there. From a roof I jumped on a branch and went further.

After several minutes I found them in the forest by the Dango shack. From my looks it looked like that Asuka was enjoying with her new friends. I looked irritated, my eyebrows were frowning and my lips were trembling. She left us for that? To have new friends and that? I bald my fist. Because of her Gaara is even more worse. Even his bloodlust is getting more worse. You will regret this Asuka. I will get you back for Gaara!

I saw that they wanted to leave and make some noise in the trees. They were quickly scared. Asuka was looking above. Haha they all think that Gaara will shown up. But guess what. I jumped from the tree and landed in front of them.

"Kankuro!" Asuka was shocked and couldn't believe that she would seen me instead of Gaara.

" Asuka, you are coming home with me! Because of you, Gaara is even more worse than ever! You will regret it, if you don't come with me! Otherwise I will take you with force, or I will even kill you!" I pointed to her, and she was scared that I was so angry.

"Asuka? Who is he?" The blonde guy was looking confused at Asuka and she just sighed. Tsch… With sighing you don't come far Asuka.

" He is the older brother of Gaara." They were kind of shocked when they hear that from Asuka.

" They don't look like siblings." Said that brat what had walked into me, the day that we had arrived her.

" Why are you after Asuka?!" Said a girl. Ooh wait, that's that girl who had won from Asuka. Well, it seems that they are very best friends of each other. I know that they have trained with each other, but had never expected that they were very close like this.

" Like I said before. I came here to bring her back to Gaara." I thought it was a reflex of her, but when I said that she hugged that small brat.

" No one is touching mine Asuka." What? HIS Asuka? He must be glad that I'm here instead of Gaara. I know for sure that he would have killed that brat in no time. Although he is very angry that she had left us, I know that Gaara still want her.

" Well, then it leaves me no choice Asuka." I did some hand signs and Black Ant stood in front of me.

" Guys watch out! He's going to use his puppets!" Asuka yelled at them. She grabbed the arm of the young girl and a boy, and ran somewhere.

" You are not going to run away Asuka!" I moved the Black Ant with my chakra threads, and wanted to attack Asuka with it. But it was stopped by another girl. She have me also a deathly glare. Pff, you may be an assassin. But I'm not going to lose! Wtf! She had blocked my chakra threads!

"You are not getting Asuka! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The blonde boy yelled and there several clones of him… Nani!?

" Sexy No Jutsu!" My eyes got wide and saw only girls… Naked! I got a giant nosebleed and felt on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Asuka POV<strong>

"Now it is our chance! Hurry up and get out of here!" Everyone was following me and took some side roads to get rid of Kankuro.

"Man… They will never give up!" Said Michi angry and I must chuckle a bit.

" I'm very sorry guys! I hope that they will stop now. They have tried it three times, and all the three times they have failed." We were still running and found the house of Naruto. We all get in quick. We all panted a lot, and were laying stretched out on the floor.

" If I'm seeing him again, than I will kill him!" Said Michi angry and got up a little. " But what will we do now? We know now for sure it isn't safe for you Asuka." I was still looking at the ceiling, don't know what to do. Talking with them wouldn't work, and too dangerous. I know for sure that Gaara is going to get me with his sands.

"I think it would be best to bring the kids safely home and I will stay here for some days." I got up and was looking at them. "And I need some time to think… I'm going to take a shower." I went upstairs and was undressing myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kankuro POV<strong>

I had two pieces of paper in my nose and it was still bleeding. Oh man… How I'm a going to explain this to Gaara… I sighed and scratched my hood. But what I know for sure is, that Asuka has love interest. Although it is brat.

I arrived at our apartment and threw away the two pieces of paper. I sniffing and there was no blood anymore. I walked to the living room. Temari had changed from place and was now sitting in the living room, still looking very sad. I sat next to her and rubbed her back a bit.

"Not to be sound insensitive, but I think that we have lost Asuka. I tried to get her back, but I failed. I think it would be the best to go on without her. The door slammed open and we both saw a very angry Gaara.

" No, she is coming back to us! Even with force!" I got a bit angry, but tried to be calm.

" Gaara! You know by yourself that is not possible, we have tried three times!" He gave me a deathly glare. Ooh shit. Kankuro you are a baka.

"So you have also failed?!" I nodded a bit and he got more angry.

"But! What I do know is, that Asuka has a lot of love interest." Temari looked a bit confused at me, but went back looking at the table. "The boys who she is hanging out with are totally in love with her. That blonde brat, than you have also a brat with a scarf and I thought that, that brat with glasses also has a interest in Asuka." The sweat was dripping from my forehead over my head and running down my spine. I hope I will be safe with this information.

"She has love interest!? That bitch!" The sand in his gourd was rumbling hard, and it looks like if his gourd could explode.

" Well, like I said earlier. If you see her, don't hesitate to kill her." He said with a cold calm voice still glaring at us, and went back to the room of Asuka.

I sighed deeply, sitting against next to Temari. This would be a difficult time here in Konoha, I hope it would be done soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy it. And I'm trying to get my chapters what longer. <strong>


End file.
